


But I'm Hopeful Yet

by Meddalarksen, victoriousscarf



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Known for his great plans, Macavity drags his work partner and best friend to his brother's coffee shop, because whatever issues they have, 'Straps still makes the best coffee, and the guy who bakes probably shouldn't be able to do what he does with chocolate. It should be illegal in most of the states</p><p>Except coffee shops seem to have a strange effect on romance, and nothing goes as it was planned or supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Can Trace the Events, Certainly, but it Still Surprises Him

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, every fandom I know of has some coffee shop AU, but I've yet to see one for Cats. So have one to fill that gap.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing how stories are born, check it out: http://magical-notes.livejournal.com/13308.html

If pressed, Mistoffelees might admit that he had always stress-baked. His uncle ran what could only be called a modern day Gentleman's Club, and while his clients preferred deep fried ice cream if they were to prefer any desserts at all, the small boy had spent much of his time in the kitchens. It was easier there, where he didn't have to dress up or act mature for his age--even if he was.

The habit and what he learned from his uncle's cooks stayed with him through college and through working as a singer to make ends meet.

But he's still not entirely sure how he ended up baking in a coffee shop for a living. He can trace the events, certainly, but it still surprises him when he wakes up with flour in his hair and puts on an apron every morning.

Pushing the door open one Sunday morning, he paused when he got a good look at his bosses face from where the other was behind the cash register. "What? What happened?" he asked, not having had enough coffee yet for whatever was behind that expression.

Munkustrap looked up, setting to work on brewing Mistoffelees' first cup of the day, "My brother's coming by later, and bringing a business partner of his along."

"What?" Mistoffelees yelped. "No, Munkus, we've talked about this. First of all, you hand me the cup before you tell me these things, since your brother means Macavity, not Tugger. Also, Tugger has no business partner, oh god, Macavity is coming here? _Why_?"

"Something about his sweet tooth and caffeine, and the fact that he gets great pleasure in calling me at five in the morning to spring things like that on me," the taller man responded as he handed over the latte.  "You're welcome to stay in back while he's here, but apparently we can expect them sometime around one.  Assume that means one-thirty by Mac's clock and twelve-forty-five by his friend's.  Split the difference and they'll be in a little after one."

Mistoffelees snorted. "Hiding. Yeah, that'll work. Have you met this friend of his before?"

"They've been friends since first grade, so yeah a few times."  He poured made his mocha, taking a drink of it and shaking his head, "He won't be any real trouble, though he's a complete snob sometimes."

Mistoffelees paused. "How much of a snob? Oh god, please tell me at least he's not a coffee or pastry snob, I can't handle that today."

"He gives a whole new meaning to the words 'picky eater'.  I have seen this man take a sandwich that he made himself and pick half the contents out of it before being content enough with it to eat it."

Groaning, Mistoffelees covered his face with his free hand. "No. I'm going back to bed."

"No, you're not," Munkustrap shook his head.  "I am not running the shop by myself today, so you're stuck here."

"If my pride cannot handle today there is no way I'm going to be able to handle your brother today," Mistoffelees replied. "Don't you remember that whole two years ago thing?"

"The point at which I took over running your checkbook?"

"Yes, that point exactly," Mistoffelees said, finishing the latte and setting the cup down meaningfully next to Munkustrap. "I'm going to need to over dose on caffeine today."

"If you start shaking I'm cutting you off," he responded, making Mistoffelees another drink.  "And I'm sure you'll survive a few minutes around him today."

Mistoffelees gave Munkustrap a long look. The last time he'd seen Macavity had been at a casino, decked out in red and gold where they'd won a fortune off everyone else there as well as the house in card games, and spent the next several hours passing said fortune back and forth between each other. Mistoffelees was better at cards and dice games, but Macavity cheated. "Right," he said, a bit faintly.

"I'll confiscate any cards from him, and I'm certain Coricopat would have succinct things to say."

Shaking his head, Mistoffelees laughed. "Sure. If you'll excuse me, I'll take this out on some pastries."

"Just let me know when we need more ingredients," Munkustrap responded with a grin.

"Hm," Mistoffelees hummed. "Send out for some around eleven thirty I'd think. Flour and chocolate would be your best bets," Mistoffelees replied, disappearing into the kitchen to see how many cakes he could make at one time.

Munkustrap noted that down, calling the store down the street to see if they could get those things delivered before Mistoffelees ran out.

c-c-c-c

At just about ten after one the door to the coffee shop opened, Coricopat held the door for his long-time friend, "Remind me again why we're all the way over here for a cup of coffee we could have gotten blocks nearer to where we were?"

"It's the family business, Cor," Macavity replied, shoulders taking up most of the doorway. "You gotta support it sometimes, you know?"

"Family business or your brother's business?"

Munkustrap offered a thin smile from behind the counter, "Always a pleasure to see you, too, Coricopat."

"Brother is family?" Macavity offered and turned a huge grin on Munkustrap. "'Straps. Lovely place."

"Glad you like it,” his younger brother replied, "Been a while since you've been in."

"I seem to recall a lot of scaffolding and torn down walls then," Macavity mused, glancing around at the few costumers currently in.

"That was almost two years ago," Mistoffelees remarked, having steeled himself with frosting and another coffee before coming out.

Macavity's eyes darted over. "My god, Misto, you look simply adorable in that apron."

Coricopat's gaze moved in that direction and he paused, his eyes widening slightly as he looked the smaller man over.  Munkustrap shook his head, "And you look almost professional in those clothes, Mac.  What can we get you fellas?"

Propping his elbows on the counter, Macavity tugged Mistoffelees' apron strings, causing him to pull back with a scowl. "You know the coffee I like, 'Straps. The question is what delicious delectable dessert should I chose today? Little M?"

Mistoffelees answered him first with a glare before shrugging. "The cake and croissants are fresh."

"No cream puffs?" Macavity asked, as if that was actually the greatest tragedy. "Or truffles?"

Munkustrap started on his brother's drink, looking to Coricopat for an answer.  The brunet shrugged, "Double shot.  Vanilla latte."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and got started on that as well, "Any pastries?"

"What can be recommended?"

"Just about anything, as Misto said, the croissants are fresh."

"One of those then, I think."

Mistoffelees opened his mouth, about to change his recommendation and then snapped it shut again.

"So, seeing anyone?" Macavity asked, idly and Mistoffelees just glared at him.

"No, and that includes my checkbook."

Munkus glanced at Mistoffelees at that point, before turning back to his brother, "And if you have any cards, leave them on your counter while you're here."

"It won you the funds to get this place set up, didn't it?" Macavity grinned.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees protested. "At the cost of my checkbook! Let alone the fact your brother still won't even let me have a credit card."

"It's better to only spend the money you have, rather than credit it to the future," Munkus spoke simply, as though he'd made the argument repeatedly before.

Coricopat shook his head, "Always so sanctimonious, Munkustrap."

"Hardly."

Mistoffelees shot Coricopat a long look at that. "Please. I haven't tried to gamble away any fortunes in at least two years now. I'd only have pastries to gamble with anyway. Or chocolate chips."

"I would so play you with your baked goods and services as the stakes," Macavity smirked and Mistoffelees looked tempted for half a moment.

"No," he settled for finally. "Absolutely not."

"Your waistlines couldn't handle it," Munkus remarked, handing over the drinks.

"My waistline is doing just fine," Macavity scoffed. "How is your's, 'Straps?"

"I spend most of my time outside of work exercising to keep it trim," he answered.

Mistoffelees offered him a subversive grin. "You're sneaking out of the case again aren't you?"

Grinning, Munkustrap shook his head, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Rolling his eyes, Mistoffelees glanced back at Macavity, finally paying attention to Coricopat enough to really notice him, pausing.

"Wow," Macavity drawled, breaking him out of it. "You actually look comfortable."

"Um, excuse me?" Mistoffelees blinked.

Coricopat arched an eyebrow at Macavity, sipping at his coffee, "I agree, excuse me?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Macavity said, waving a hand at Coricopat. "But you," he said, turning to Mistoffelees. "Look comfortable and happy and borderline adjusted."

Mistoffelees' eyes narrowed. "I wasn't before?"

Macavity's brow quirked up in disbelief. "Not all that much, no. It's a good look on you."

"Well, he hasn't had to deal with you in two years," Munkustrap remarked.

Coricopat fell silent, considering the shop as a whole, but continually focusing back on Mistoffelees.

"Not sure I pegged you for the type to make someone stable," Macavity drawled to his brother and Mistoffelees shook his head.

"There is a cake I need to deal with," he said, not wanting to deal with whatever this conversation was implying.

"Compared to you, Mac, anyone could make a person stable," Munkustrap responded.

Coricopat shot him a sharp look at that, "Now that's harsh.  I'm--"

"No one's definition of stable."

"Sorry," Macavity shrugged, not really defending his best friend. "Well, you're stable for me."

Mistoffelees choked from where he'd reached the doorway to the kitchen.

Coricopat offered Macavity a long look, "Thank you so very much for that consolation, Mac."

Munkustrap fetched the croissants for them, handing them over, "Are you two going to just continue to stand around the counter or are you actually going to sit down?"

"Sorry," he said, smirking and shrugging not looking sorry at all before glancing back at his brother. "Oh, seats. You actually want us to sit down?"

"It depends on if it means you'll stay longer.  If not, feel free."

Macavity blinked. "So was that an invitation to stay longer or not?" he asked, finally moving away from the register when someone else walked up.

"Oh god no!" Mistoffelees yelled from the kitchen.

Munkustrap didn't have the chance to say it wasn't before he turned to the next customer, "Jerrie, good to see you.  Your usual, or something new today?"

The red head grinned, "Surprise me.  When'd I have a usual, Munk?"

That earned a laugh, "Alright, point.  Any pastry today?"

"Dunno yet."  He leaned over the counter slightly, calling into the back, "What's good today, M?"

Mistoffelees muttered something before spilling out of the kitchen, face lighting up. "Jerrie!" he greeted and looked down. "Cake. Go with the cake."

"That's not what you gave me," Macavity whined.

"I am so glad the people here are regulars," Mistoffelees glared. "Otherwise I don't want to think about the business you'd be losing us."

Jerrie laughed, "Cake it is then."  He leaned against the counter, looking at Macavity and Coricopat, "I think I know you."

"Really?" Macavity preened and Mistoffelees muttered something darkly.

"You got kicked outta the Palace a couple weeks ago for card cheating didn't you?"

"Certainly not!" Macavity protested, even as Mistoffelees grunted the affirmative.

Coricopat rolled his eyes, "Yes, that would be him."

"Thought so."  He picked up the small plate with a slice of cake and his drink, scanning the shop once more, even though he knew there were only two other customers.

"Looking for someone?" Mistoffelees teased.

The redhead blinked rapidly before offering another grin, "Nah, why would I?"

"Because you always time your trips here to just about the same time every week," Munkus replied.  "It's getting downright creepy."

Mistoffelees looked over at the clock. "And in about ten to twenty minutes, Alonzo is going to get fed up with his paperwork and come slinking down for coffee and sugary confections to last him through the afternoon."

Jerrie shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talkin' about."  He moved away from the counter to settle at one of the corner tables, somewhat near the counter still.

Rolling his eyes, Mistoffelees glanced over at Macavity. "You're still here?"

Macavity just laughed at him.

Coricopat picked at his croissant, but was making steady progress on it, "What on earth did you do to him, Mac?"

"Nothing!" Macavity protested and Mistoffelees gave him a long look.

"I think there are a lot of pissed off card players who would disagree," Mistoffelees muttered. "Let alone myself."

"This animosity all stems from one card game?"  Coricopat's brow arched again.

"It was more than one," Mistoffelees said stiffly.

"When I found you, you were a singer at a club trying to make ends meet," Macavity pointed out. "Now look at you. You're doing well for yourself in ways you wouldn't have."

Scowling, Mistoffelees stomped back to the kitchen.

Coricopat offered his friend a long look, "Have you ever considered _not_ baiting people?"

Macavity laughed, leaning against the counter again. "Not really. You should have seen him though. Some smoky jazz club where he was the singer, and he was just _gorgeous_ up on stage. A born performer who knew exactly what he was doing, except he had that minor gambling addiction thing on the side."

Grey eyes drifting to the entrance to the kitchen, Coricopat nodded, "I can imagine."

Following his gaze, Macavity's smirk changed entirely. "Imagine harder."

"Hm?  Which club was it?"

"The Scarlett Mask, down on 5th," Macavity replied promptly. "Won a lot of money there one time."

"I…"  Coricopat blinked, "That was him?"

Macavity gave him a side long look. "So, went there a few years ago did you? It was the apron that threw you, huh?"

"The lack of that suit, actually," his friend answered, gaze still fixed on the kitchen door.

"Liked the suit?" Macavity grinned. "Sure he still has some."

"Alright, now you're just teasing me," he turned his attention back to the larger man.

"A little," Macavity admitted, watching Munkustrap deal with more costumers coming in. "But you sure seemed interested when you first saw him."

"Well he seems quite charming, can you blame me?"

"Is charming what they're calling it now a days?" Macavity asked, brow going up.

Coricopat glanced at him, "And what would you call it?"

Macavity opened his mouth to reply as a harried looking professional swept up to the counter, looking a shade desperate. "You don't have caffeine IVs, do you?"

Munkustrap shook his head, biting back a laugh, "Same answer as the last time you asked, Lonzo.  No IVs, but I can get you four shots."

For a moment he looked deeply mournful. "I suppose I can take the four shots."

"Can we get you anything to eat?" he asked as he set to work on the drink.

"Sugar?" Alonzo offered, pushing his black hair out of his eyes.

Munkustrap did laugh at that point, "Misto, Alonzo's looking for sugar, what should I give him?"

"The cake," Mistoffelees replied, poking his head out again. "I put some caffeine into the frosting too."

"You are a god of baking," Alonzo said, actually sounding reverent.

Mistoffelees laughed. "No. I just assume you work too hard."

Dishing up a slice of cake and setting the highly-caffeinated beverage on the counter, Munkustrap shook his head, "Have you ever considered a job that didn't mean you don't sleep?"

"Sleep?" Alonzo asked, as if the word had lost all meaning for him long ago.

Handing the coffee over, Munkustrap nodded, "Yes, it's this thing some people do that I hear tell actually can cut down on ones caffeine intake."

"I would never have imagined," Alonzo replied, taking the coffee and the cake and turning toward his usual table, frowning when he spotted a red head there.

Jerrie glanced up from his own coffee, considering whether or not he should leave or actually finally give in and say hello.

From the kitchen, Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, mouthing 'hello' at Jerrie and motioning for him to go through with it.

The redhead offered Alonzo a bit of a smile, "Hey, sorry, am I in your seat?  I can move if you like?"

"No, it," Alonzo considered before sitting down across from him and just sighing. "You can stay."

Jerrie settled back very slightly, "Come here often?"

"Yes," Alonzo said and paused. "You seem to be here fairly often yourself. Not terribly observant?"

The red head rolled his shoulder, "I come in, but not always so observant, no."  He hesitated before offering his hand, "Mungojerrie Wheeler."

Alonzo paused another moment before accepting it. "Alonzo O'Neal," he replied before returning his attention to how much he wanted to eat the cake.

Jerrie smiled faintly before moving his attention back to his coffee.  Munkustrap rolled his eyes and ducking into the back room, "Those two are hopeless, I'm pretty damn sure."

"They've introduced themselves, right?" Mistoffelees asked, rolling out dough to make frosted cookies in the shape of coffee cups.

"Yeah, but that's about the sum total of it."

"It's a marked improvement from where it _was_ ," Mistoffelees replied, looking out the kitchen, eyes skimming over where Macavity was still chatting with Coricopat. He lingered on how much Coricopat had eaten before looking at Alonzo and Jerrie, and though Alonzo looked like he was in heaven, it had much more to do with frosting then anything Jerrie had done or said. He sighed.

Munkustrap leaned against the doorway, "So, what do you think of Mac's friend there?"

"I don't know, how much has he eaten?" Mistoffelees asked, craning his neck.

"About three-fourths of the croissant.  Take my word for it, that's like a four-star review."

Mistoffelees beamed at that. "Really?"

Munkustrap nodded, "My guess is he's drunk about half of that latte.  If that."

"So half is so-so and three fourths is good?" Mistoffelees asked, starting to cut out the cookies. "Does he ever finish anything?"

"Half is pretty good, three fourths is exceptional.  I don't think I've ever seen him finish food."

"Huh," Mistoffelees said, considering, and wondered what he could make that Coricopat would actually finish.

Munkustrap glanced at him, "I know that look, you're taking that as a challenge aren’t you?"

"Maybe," Mistoffelees grinned.

c-c-c-c

Nearly a week later Coricopat entered the coffee shop again, sans Macavity this time.  He scanned the shop, shaking his head slightly at how empty it was at that time.

Looking up from where he was running the cash register while a cake was cooling and Munkustrap was running to the bank, Mistoffelees blinked. "Oh. Good afternoon."

The other man offered him a ghost of a smile, "Afternoon."

"What could I get you today?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning his elbows against the  counter. "Because I'm sorta surprised to see you, without a certain other."

"As his best friend I think I have a right to escape Macavity from time to time," Coricopat answered with a smirk.  "Vanilla latte, and...as long as it doesn't have hazelnut in it, what do you recommend?"

"Not a fan of hazelnut?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing over. "We have red velvet cupcakes, mocha flavored truffles, death by chocolate cake, and tiramisu that was just put out."

"You wish to have me make a choice?” Coricopat asked, considering.

"Well," Mistoffelees gestured to the case. "Those were the things I recommend out of what we have. I'm not sure I could call you down to a single choice quiet yet."

That earned a bit of a smile, "Tiramisu it is then."

"It is good," Mistoffelees tried to assure, bending down to retrieve a piece before turning to the coffee machine, which Munkustrap had drilled him in until he could figure it out on his own. "So what brings you down here? Last time you were complaining about how out of the way it was."

"I make it a habit to complain to Macavity whenever he drags me anywhere, it has little to do with whether or not the complaint make sense.  And it was for a lunchtime stop, I'm headed home now though," the taller man responded.

"Do you live this way then?" Mistoffelees asked, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Over on 4th.  Do you live in this part of town?"

"Well, yes and no," Mistoffelees said. "Less this part and more of above the shop. It's a very long commute every day."

That earned another smile, "Quite the commute, yes.  Do you share the apartment, or is it just yours?"

"Well, it's Munkustrap's, but he tends to get over protective so we share it."

Coricopat's brows rose sharply at that, "I see.  Overprotective in what way?"

"Um," Mistoffelees blinked, handing him the coffee. "All the ways? He just likes looking out for people. Or me. I'm not sure it's a people thing."

"His younger brother probably falls in there somewhat, but I can’t say that with conviction."

"Oh," Mistoffelees sighed. "Tugger's probably where it started."

Coricopat's brow arched, "You know Tugger then?"

Mistoffelees laughed. "Of course. How could I escape it?"

That garnered a wry smile, "Alright, point."

"He's Tugger. He's as much a force of nature as his brother," Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "At least I'm living with the sane one."

Coricopat actually laughed, "None of them are sane.  At all."

"Sanest one, then," Mistoffelees smirked.

"How long have you known the Hollisters?"

"Four years, give or take," Mistoffelees said. "Tugger appeared in college and the others followed. I hear you've been caught up since first grade."

"That's right.  Been through a good deal with Macavity since then."

"Seems like the family to go through a lot with," Mistoffelees remarked, watching how much of the cake he was eating.

Coricopat nodded, picking at the cake as they talked rather than eat much, "It rather is.  Who would have thought that informing me we were friends would have worked?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "Wait, whoa, what? He did what?"

The brunet laughed, "He walked up to me, informed me we were friends and walked off."

"And that worked?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes going wide.

 "Apparently.  Since I'm still here,” Coricopat said dryly.

Mistoffelees laughed, shaking his head slightly. "That, I must say, is rather unique of you."

He shrugged slightly, "Average childhood around the Hollisters."

"Unique is the new average?" Mistoffelees teased, eying the remaining cake with some dismay.

"Something like that," Coricopat smiled, setting just about the last quarter of the cake down, "That was quite good, well recommended."

Mistoffelees glanced between the plate and Coricopat as if to ask _, that was how you define good_ but offered him a smile anyway. "Glad you liked it. So more of a cake person then say, truffles?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "That entirely depends.  I tend to be willing to sample just about anything, but I don’t much care for truffles and generally choose cake over them.”

"I'll keep that in mind, if you stop by after work again," Mistoffelees said, grinning.

"Well with a promise like that, how can I not?"

Eyebrow drifting upwards, Mistoffelees nodded. "Then it'll be nice to see you again."

"And you as well.  Good day to you."

Mistoffelees pretended to tip the brim of an imaginary hat at him. "Good day."

Coricopat offered him a smile, exiting, and nearly running into Munkustrap as the other entered.  Munkus blinked, watching him go, "What was he doing here?"

"He stopped by on his way home," Mistoffelees replied, leaning against the counter. "Why?"

"Just curious. Doesn't seem much like him."

"Should I be worried?" Mistoffelees asked, teasing.

Munkustrap shrugged, "Depends on what he ordered I suppose."

"Coffee and tiramisu," Mistoffelees replied. "Why? Is that code for something?"

"Not really, no.  And that seems tame enough.  Did he finish either of them?"

"No," Mistoffelees sighed. "Three fourths and half again."

Munkustrap laughed quietly, "Don't look so despondent about it."

"I can't help it," Mistoffelees sighed, draping himself over the counter.

"Trust me, that much is the best you're going to get from him."

"I refuse to believe it," Mistoffelees said firmly, shaking his head. He was hardly willing to give up after only two desserts.

His boss chuckled, "Good luck then."

Mistoffelees waved him off and headed back into the kitchen, already considering what else he could do.

c-c-c-c

Like overworked clockwork, Alonzo appeared at one forty-five, that Sunday afternoon, hair hanging over his face rather than slicked back and on the verge of panic over the design due on Monday morning.

"No IV drip?" he asked, sounding actually hopeful.

"No IV drip," Munkustrap replied, already starting on the quadruple-shot drink for the other man.

"Oh god," he sagged. "Why haven't you invented that yet?"

"Because I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"Why?" Alonzo whined. "Why would such a glorious thing be considered illegal by anyone when it could save so many people the extra time of having to actually drink the coffee?"

"You have got to get a new job," Mistoffelees remarked, running a hand through his hair and leaving a trail of white flour in the thick black.

The bell by the door rang as Jerrie entered, pausing when he spotted Alonzo. Mistoffelees moved over along the counter, waving Jerrie up. The redhead approached, grinning, "Misto, you've got flour in your hair again."

He shrugged, unconcerned. "It's a constant state of being for me. You're late."

"Yeah, got tied up, Teazer had some things she wanted done around the house."

Munkustrap glanced in that direction, "What're you having?"

"Something with caramel in it, surprise me."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Well, since you introduced yourself, you might as well see if Alonzo will let you sit next to him."

"I...what?"  Jerrie's green eyes held the barest hint of panic.

"Go. Sit," Mistoffelees demanded, taking his coffee from Munkustrap to press it against Jerrie's chest, and giving him a plate with some extra mocha truffles to share.

Jerrie's jaw worked for a long moment before he finally turned and moved over to Alonzo's table, "Hey, Alonzo right?  Do you mind if I join you?"

Blinking, Alonzo shrugged. "Sure, if you like to." He glanced around, noticing the slew of other open tables but dismissed it.

Jerrie sat down, setting the truffles in the middle of the table, "Mistoffelees sent extras with me."

That got Alonzo's attention, but also his confusion. "You know, I don't think he's ever done that before, but I can't say I'm surprised either."

"He hasn't?"  Jerrie sent a glance back toward the kitchen door.  "And you're not surprised?"

"It just seems like something he would do," Alonzo shrugged. "Hand out extras and stuff. Oh god, mocha."

"Yeah, that's Misto for you.  Big on the coffee then?"

"I think I'd marry it if it wasn't illegal," Alonzo replied, completely serious. "You?"

"I like it, but I don't need it to survive every day," Jerrie shrugged.

"I've never figured out how people could do that," Alonzo replied, looking actually shocked. "What do you do with yourself on days without coffee? It's like days without... well," he paused. "I was going to say sunshine but considering where we are I take that back."

 Jerrie laughed, "I'm from Georgia, so that makes sense to me. I get sleep the night before, get up in the morning and go to work."

"Sleep?" Alonzo said in confusion.

"Yeah, somethin' you do in bed.  Blankets, pillows, alarm clocks, maybe you've read about it?"

"I believe I have heard a story of it," Alonzo admitted. "Maybe a movie one time."

"Seems like it'd make a rather boring movie, but the story bit I'll buy."

Alonzo laughed. "It was a plot point? Maybe? I don't recognize it myself so I'm not sure I'd know."

Jerrie grinned, "You always go without this mythical thing?  Or is it a recent development?"

Pausing for a moment, Alonzo snagged another truffle, closing his eyes to better savor it. "I think high school happened. Long ago. That's the last time I encountered it for myself."

Watching him, Jerrie shook his head to clear it, "That's a shame.  They say it keeps you healthy and alive longer to sleep sometimes."

"Concerned about my health?" Alonzo asked, flippantly and not really thinking about what sort of reply he’d get.

"Yeah," the answer came before he caught it.

Eyebrows going up, Alonzo considered him again. "That's... sweet? Thank you?" It had been quite a few years since anyone other than Munkustrap or Mistoffelees had commented on his health and he wasn't entirely sure how to handle it.

"I mean..."  Jerrie felt his cheek heat and damned his complexion for it, "It's nice to see you in here, and if your health gives out, I don’t' get the chance to get to know you."

"You want that chance?" Alonzo asked, a shade warily, considering the last several years involved people asking for favors or attempted to get a leg up on things by stepping over his head.

 The southerner shrugged slightly, "You look like the sortta guy who could use a friend."

"Huh," Alonzo managed, stealing the last truffle just for that. "Well, thanks?"

Jerrie offered him a faint grin, "You're welcome I guess?"

"I should," Alonzo looked at the empty plate and cup. "I have work to finish."

"Then I guess I should let you go, huh?"

Nodding, Alonzo rose and hesitated. "I mean, if you're around as much as you usually are... I'll see you around?"

Jerrie grinned again, nodding, "Yeah, I'll see you around."

Offering him a half strained smile, Alonzo bolted and Mistoffelees meandered over, trying to look like he was washing the tables and being productive. "So did that go well or not?"

"I'm...not sure," the redhead admitted.  "I mean, we sortta talked?"

"Sorta's good," Mistoffelees remarked, looking at the door. "Did the truffles help?"

"He ate most of them, and it was a starting point.  And then I made the maybe sortta mistake of telling him I would worry about his health."  Jerrie let his head fall to rest on the tabletop, "I'm a hopeless case.  Give up now."

"You're judging pretty pre-maturely," Mistoffelees admonished him. "You've talked twice. Give it time."

"Did you see how he left?"

"There was possibly a retreat but come on Jerrie, it's one battle, not the war!"

"...Can we not talk about my not countable love-life as a war?  Please?"

Mistoffelees considered and then nodded. "Sorry. It was what came to me. Besides, Coricopat still hasn't eaten a full one of my desserts, and I'm hardly giving up on that yet. Things take time, you know? You're talking to him, which is already a huge step forward."

"Alright, I'll give you that.  And Coricopat...that's the scarecrow that was in with Munkustrap's brother, right?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "And an infamously picky eater. Apparently three fourths is a mark of approval but I'm having trouble accepting that."

Jerrie grinned, "Nothing short of perfection for you then?"

"Clearly not," Mistoffelees huffed. "Not when my baking is on the line."

"You baking is hardly on the line.  You get outside orders still sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, why? Thinking of putting one in to help seduce your frazzled object of affection?"

"No, just letting you know that your baking is hardly on the line if you're still getting those."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said and shrugged. "Still. Anyway, the offer's there, cause I'm pretty sure if you showed up with a coffee flavored cake when he's in the middle of one of his projects, you'd have his heart forever."

"That would mean knowing when his projects are, but I'd probably have to take him one of those solid caffeine things he drinks too."

"Probably," Mistoffelees grinned. "But timing is all about having done the snooping beforehand."

"Alright, that's true.  Means I'll have to talk to him more then, don't it?" Jerrie sighed, not sure whether he was looking forward to that or terrified.

"Or stalk him more, whichever you prefer," Mistoffelees replied, sliding back toward the kitchen to get the latest batch of cream puffs ready to be put out.

Jerrie rolled his eyes, rose, and left.

c-c-c-c

When Coricopat walked into the shop again at the end of the week, Mistoffelees tried his hardest to act unsurprised, offering him instead a walnut brownie with whipped cream, which was returned with a fourth left on the plate. When Coricopat's stops to the shop became bi-weekly, regulars began to comment on Mistoffelees' more and more elaborate recipes and ideas, Bombalurina teasing him about trying to show off.

Which, he refused to tell her, was entirely true.

Even as he was concocting new ideas and pastries, he watched in despair as Alonzo and Jerrie almost talked every Sunday, only for Alonzo to find some reason to return to work sooner rather than later. Rumpleteazer was starting to come to the shop to watch the show, drinking cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream.

Coricopat entered the coffee shop for his second visit of the week, strolling over to the counter, "Do I dare ask what the recommended sweet of the day is?"

"A cheesecake with turtles baked into the crust with one on top," Mistoffelees replied, a bit listlessly as he was paying attention to where Jerrie was attempting to ask Alonzo about his hobbies--besides drinking coffee--and where Teazer was motioning impatiently for more cocoa.

The brunet's eyebrow arched as Munkustrap took Teazer another cocoa, "Then I'll see about a slice of that I suppose?"

"Or there's truffles," Mistoffelees said, snapping his attention back to the customer in front of him and not whatever drama was unfolding a few tables away. "Um, some cookie dough flavored ones."

Grey eyes met hazel, "I think I'll go with the cheesecake today."

"Great," Mistoffelees said, fetching that and handing over the coffee without being prompted.

Coricopat considered him for a moment, "Do you have a few minutes you could join me?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "Like, sit down and eat with you join you or something else?"

"Like sit down and eat with me."

Looking at where Munkustrap seemed to have the fort down tight, Mistoffelees nodded, getting out a second piece. "Sure, if you'd like."

Coricopat offered him a smile, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Returning the smile a bit hesitantly, Mistoffelees nodded, undoing his apron and making sure nothing would need his attention in the kitchen before joining Coricopat at one of the tables. The brunet settled in to pick at the cheesecake, "You know, it occurs to me that I don't have any idea what you actually like."

"How do you mean?" Mistoffelees asked, trying a bite and considering it.

"I mean, I know you bake and you live above the shop, but what do you do as a hobby, or when you're not working?"

"I could say the same about you," Mistoffelees replied. "I mean... I bake. A lot. It's just what I do. Besides wager entire fortunes with Macavity on card games that is. I read, I like the theatre, I go to jazz clubs when I feel lonely and I bicker with my roommate about how clean the kitchen really needs to be for its own good."

"And who usually wins that debate?"  Coricopat's eyes held a hint of humor as he sipped at his coffee.

"Me, 'cause it's my kitchen," Mistoffelees declared.

That garnered a quiet laugh, "I suppose that would make sense.  The things you produce in that kitchen are amazing, by the by."

"They," Mistoffelees blinked at him, actually looking almost surprised. "Really? You think so?"

"I wouldn't be asking for them every time I was in otherwise," the taller man spoke simply.

"I suppose you wouldn't," Mistoffelees said, offering him a smile. "Still, thank you."

"Of course."

"So gracious," Mistoffelees teased.

Coricopat smiled very slightly, "Something like that."

"So what do you do then? Besides try out new zany desserts twice a week?" Mistoffelees asked, waving the fork at him.

"Well, I work.  And I read, and sometimes I go for long walks, or listen to music.  All in all, I lead rather a boring existence."

"Oh, surely not all that boring," Mistoffelees teased. "Come now, I can't imagine you being friends with Macavity without some other side."

That got another quirk of Coricopat's lips, "Oh I had some rather hedonistic college years, but I've mellowed since then."

"Oh, no, I want to hear about those!" Mistoffelees laughed. "Mine were bad enough, I wanna hear about other's now."

The other shook his head, "Oh, no.  That is hardly something I tell someone who I've only known bi weekly for a little over a month."

"Well, you've invited me to eat now, does that get me closer to hearing about it?" Mistoffelees asked, tone still teasing.

Coricopat offered him a faint smile, "Perhaps.  It's still hardly first date material."

Mistoffelees stopped completely, blinking wide eyes at him. "Is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be?  I mean, technically no, this is me asking you to join me in a having a slice of cheesecake that you made in your place of work.  Ideally a date would be say dinner at a small restaurant or something similar."

Mistoffelees hummed. "Make the dinner slightly more ostentatious and we could talk about it."

"I said small, not plain," Coricopat reminded.  "But I could see about an ostentatious dinner if you prefer."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Maybe just a little pomp. Too much though and I'd get distracted making fun of their bad taste. But, of course, my uncle would disown me if he thought there was no circumstance to a first date I'd been on. This would give him a heart attack."

"Your uncle?"

"Bustopher Jones, fat cat about town," Mistoffelees drawled. "He runs the Palace, you know?"

Coricopat's eyes widened, "That's your uncle?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "You can send condolence letters to my address."

"I may just have to do that.  The restaurant won't be to that state, but I can promise some pomp."

"Just so long as there's some, because considering his weight I don't think my uncle could handle any stress to his heart."

"I give my word," Coricopat answered with a bit of a smile.

"Then we can see about a date," Mistoffelees said with a firm nod.

"When do you have an evening off?"

"Well, I have several off next week. Tuesday and Wednesday, but I could wrangle next Friday off if I need too," he said, tone mild as his stomach considered pursuing a career in acrobatics it had shown no interest in before.

"I'm off early on Tuesday, so perhaps Tuesday evening?"

"Sure. You know where to find me."

"Wonderful."  He glanced at his watch, "I should be on my way now though.  I'm due at my sister's tonight."

"You have a sister?" Mistoffelees asked and hated that he was actually surprised.

Coricopat nodded as he rose, "A twin."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said and smiled. "I hope to meet her someday then."

"If this works out, you certainly shall," he replied with a smile, touching his forehead as though tipping a hat.  "Good day."

Mistoffelees watched him go, remaining at the table before looking at how much Coricopat had eaten that time. Munkustrap appeared at his elbow, "Well, he ate a bit more this time I think?"

Humming, Mistoffelees nodded, picking up both plates and the cup.

Munkustrap watched him go and seriously considered calling his older brother.


	2. Anything else is just pre-emptive and exhausting

Munkustrap frowned at the mail he'd just brought up to the apartment, turning one of the envelopes over in his hand before holding it out to Mistoffelees, "This one's yours."

"Mail, how exciting," Mistoffelees remarked, frowning at the severe black card he pulled from the envelope, flipping it open and laughing.

Written on the inside in neat, slanted script was a simple set of sentences:

_Dear Mistoffelees,_

_I wish to offer you my most sincere condolences for your relation to one Bustopher Jones and hope that this letter finds you well even under such a shadow as that._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Coricopat Zimmerman_

Still laughing, Mistoffelees set the letter down on the table, trying to tell Munkustrap and just laughing too hard.

His roommate finally just picked up the letter, his brows arching sharply and a smile tugging the corners of his lips, "Well, that's unique."

"I can safely say, pitying looks and a number of offended people aside, I've never gotten one of those before," he replied, shaking his head. "His sense of humor is buried but apparently it's there."

Munkus nodded, "Oh it's there.  I just didn't expect to witness it again."

"Again?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning his elbows against the table.

"Beyond spending time with my brother and Coricopat I have rarely seen the man exhibit this side."

"Should I be flattered to bring it out?"

"Quite probably, but I don't presume to know how his mind works,” Munkustrap shrugged.

Mistoffelees laughed, looking back at the card, picking it up and looking it over again. "Well, Tuesday should be interesting."

Munkustrap nodded, "It should indeed, and I expect to hear how that goes."

"Oh," Mistoffelees murmured. "Right. "We'll talk about that when it comes, hm?"

"Yes, when it comes."  He glanced at the clock, "I think I'm calling it an early night tonight."

Mistoffelees hummed. "To better rise early for?"

"Exactly.  Good night, Misto."

Waving him off, Mistoffelees took the letter into his room, turning it over several times.

Once he was closed in his own room, Munkustrap dug out his phone, dialing his older brother's number.

Macavity picked up several rings in, pounding brass on the other line. "Yeah huh? 'Straps?"

"Mac, are you where you can talk?"

"I can be, what's up?"

"Your best friend is taking Mistoffelees on a date on Tuesday.  Oh, and he apparently has developed a sense of humor around him too."

"Good god," Macavity said and there was the sound of movement, a door slamming and the bass disappearing. "Co has a sense of humor? Around little baker?"

"He just sent him a letter of condolence for having Jones as an uncle.  An honest to god letter of condolence--black card and everything."

Macavity roared in laughter. "You're joking. Over Jones, right?"

Munkustrap chuckled, "I wish I was joking.  He's also been in twice a week like clockwork since you brought him in that first time."

"Okay, now that he's failed to tell me. I pried the date out of him but not that. He's got it bad for singers in apron's apparently."

"Apparently.  And Misto's not doing much better."

"And you're what, concerned?" Macavity asked. "I'll be concerned when they run off to Rio."

"Mistoffelees has made it his life's goal to get Coricopat to actually finish a dessert."

That got another roaring laugh. "I'll bet he succeeds too, someday."

"Possibly.  So far Coricopat has stubbornly left at least three bites of each thing behind."

Macavity's eyeroll could almost be felt through the call. "Does he know about Little M's new life goal?"

"Not so far as I know.  He still hasn't touched the truffles though, yet."

"Those are bite sized after all," Macavity replied. "Think you have your panic under control here?"

"Maybe.  I'm not sure yet.  We'll see how Tuesday goes," Munkustrap sighed.

"You're not suddenly going to get jealous are you?"

"Seriously?  That's what you ask me?  No, I'm not going to get jealous."

"Good. Then I'd save the panic for after they screw up somehow. Anything else is just pre-emptive and exhausting."

"You know I prefer to assume Murphy's Law."

"And that's why you're so high strung," Macavity said, fondly. "Calm down and we'll see how it goes. It's not like they both don't need someone, yeah?"

"That's putting it mildly I suppose.  Misto's needed to get together with _someone_ for ages."

"Well, not that I'm disagreeing," Macavity said, laughing. "But what's that emphasis on someone doing there?"

"I'm picky about who I think my friend should date?"

"Your best friend and mine, this should be interesting," Macavity chortled. "Should go swimmingly. I assume I'll talk to you again soon?"

"After Tuesday if not before."

"Talk to you then, 'Straps," Macavity assured and closing the phone re-entered the room full of bass and the pounding beat.

Munkustrap stared at the phone for a long moment before silencing it and getting ready to turn in for the night.

c-c-c-c

Jerrie entered the building where Alonzo worked, still trying to convince himself that this was a good idea.  He stopped by the main desk, letting them know he was there to see Alonzo O'Neal and was given a pass up to where the other man worked.  He reached the correct floor and ended up outside of the room Alonzo was in, hesitating for a long moment before knocking.

There was a pause before the secretary for the firm appeared, poking her head down the hall. "Are you looking for someone?" she asked, pushing her glasses up higher.

"Well, I was kinda hopin' Mr. O'Neal was in?"  Jerrie offered a sheepish smile and cursed the fact that his accent was getting thicker already.

"Oh, well, that's his office," she said, beaming. "But he's in a conference call. It should only be a couple more minutes if you want to wait."

He grinned a bit, nodding, "I think I might just."

"Come, I have some chairs over here if you like," she said, motioning him down the hallway.

The southerner followed her, "Y'all have a name I can call y', sweetheart?"

"Jemima," she replied, pointing out a chair. "What about you? And how do you know Lonzo?"

He settled down in the indicated chair, setting his right ankle on his left knee, "Name's Jerrie.  Alonzo and I get our coffee at th' same place.  He mentioned a big project.  Figured he could use some caffeine."

"Please don't support his addictions," Jemima laughed. "We're trying to get him to go to Caffeine Anonymous."

Jerrie grinned, winking at her, "First step t' that is remindin' him was sleep actually is.  So until that happens, caffeine may be the way t' go."

She laughed, shaking her head.

By the time Alonzo came down the hallway, a dark cloud over his face, Jemima had pulled out several books published on Alonzo's projects, showing Jerrie some of his achievements and common features in his projects.

Jerrie had been suitably impressed and expressed as much.  He looked up as Alonzo appeared, "Hey, Lonzo?"

"Um," he said, stopping and looking at Jemima who beamed at him. "Hi? What?"

Jerrie picked up the small box and the coffee thermos that Munksutrap had permitted him, in the event of a meeting, and offered them, "I come brinign' your coffee, and Mistoffelees actually made coffee cake t'day."

Alonzo blinked, accepting both things before giving Jemima a long look. "Well," he said, and motioned toward his office. "If, if you brought caffeine."

Jerrie smiled a bit, "I'd hardly come t'day without it."  He nodded to Jemima, "Good t' meet y', Jem."

"I hope to see you again," she chirped, and Alonzo shot her another look before pushing open the office door.

The redhead stepped inside, "If it's a bad time I can come back later."

"It's always a bad time," Alonzo replied, setting both offerings down on the desk, before pulling a small model toward him and frowning at it. "The client doesn't like any of the designs we've offered."

"What are you workin' on?"  Jerrie asked, moving over.

"A shop," he said and sighed. "No, shop comes with coffee. A very fancy retail store with pretentious to grand architecture."

"Hm.  Did they give you any idea what they _do_ want?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Not whatever I have?"

"They have other stores, or is this the only one?"

"It," Alonzo started and gave Jerrie a long look. "Yes? But they want something different while still recognizable for the space. It's in an old historical building in at the heart of the city."

"And you have t' fit it to their specifications without knowin' what those are.  God I'm glad I don't work this end a th' job."

Alonzo hummed. "Which end do you work?"

"Currently?  I work in general construction.  I started as an employee in my uncle's electrician business, moved on to carpentry.  Just about the only thing I ain't done is plumbing," Jerrie answered, considering the design model on the desk.

Alonzo laughed. "Plumbing, right. Well, carpentry sounds interesting. It's nice, being able to create stuff, I'd think."

"It can be, though I've moved on to like I said general construction and may or may not have inhaled enough drywall to wall a house."

"Well," Alonzo said. "That would be an interesting afterlife."

It was Jerrie's turn to laugh, "Somethin' like that."

Eying him again, Alozno lifted the thermos, inhaling the sent before fishing a mug out of the piles of paper on his desk. "Did you want any?" he asked.

Jerrie shook his head, grinning, "I think that much caffeine might just do me in."

"Oh," Alonzo said and grinned. "Good. If you want some of the cake though."

"That I may have t' take you up on."

Looking a little uncertain, Alonzo opened the box, blinking at the cake before pulling out the set of forks and plates Mistoffelees had so helpfully included. "It's like a caffeine picnic in my office."

Jerrie blinked at the two plates and forks, chuckling, "Thought you could use the few minutes to breathe a bit."

Alonzo groaned. "This project was supposed to be finished a week ago, but they kept rejecting the design, so, probably. It's about lunch time anyway."

"Then maybe I shoulda brought you a sandwich too..."

Alonzo laughed. "Maybe. I can guarantee that Jemima has a stash of them hidden in the mini-fridge under her desk though, and one will be meaningfully left in my office the next time I leave."

Laughing, Jerrie nodded, "I don't doubt it.  She seems a real doll."

Alonzo returned the laugh, looking more open for a moment then he usually did at the coffee shop. "She is. She's certainly the caring type, but that doesn’t' mean she won't blackmail you with the last time you were crazy under a deadline."

"Hey, if it means you eat it might not be a bad thing."

"It does," Alonzo said, handing over part of the small cake. "She's the best thing to happen to this office."

Jerrie took it gratefully, "How long's she been here?"

"Couple years," Alonzo replied, taking a bite of the cake, and looking blissful. "It's been easier since."

Jerrie nibbled at the cake, smiling a bit, "Seems a good thing then."

"Sometimes it's good when new people come in," Alonzo said, sounding mild.

"It...you think so?"  Jerrie grinned slightly.

"Sometimes," Alonzo said, paying attention to the cake.

The southerner smiled faintly, picking at the cake a bit, "Is this a good thing then?"

"It, might be," he said, hesitantly. "I should... I still need to figure this design out."

"Well....call me when you're done with it maybe?  Or come by the coffee shop, I'm there a lot?"

Alonzo snorted. "When wouldn't I come by the coffee shop anyway?"

Jerrie grinned, "Okay, that's true.  Shall I go so you c'n get back t' work?"

"You," Alonzo paused again and nodded. "Thank you, though."

"Y'welcome.  Take care, Lonzo."

"You too," he said, offering a faint smile.

Jerrie grinned, "Th' thermos is Munkus', he said you could bring it back next time y' in, there."  He touched his brow in a half salute as he slipped out. Alonzo nodded, considering the thermos and the remains of the cake with some confusion.

c-c-c-c

Coricopat entered the coffee shop in the early evening on Tuesday, precisely dressed and already wearing a smile.  He glanced around for Mistoffelees.

There was the sound of something clattering, and Mistoffelees poked his head out of the kitchen. "Oh god. Ten minutes."

The brunet chuckled, "No need to hurry on my account.  I'm early."

"Oh thank god," Mistoffelees said, grinning. "I'll, um, make sure we're not in danger of burning down and get clean clothes then."

"Sounds good.  I'll just wait here then, shall I?"

"Have some coffee," Mistoffelees teased, disappearing again.

Coricopat arched an eyebrow at Munkustrap, who was behind the counter watching the exchange.  The middle Hollister brother shook his head, "That entirely depends on if you've had any already and where you're planning to take him."

"I'll pass on the coffee then."

Several minutes later Mistoffelees came back down the stairs at the back of the shop, wearing a black vest reminiscent of the days when he'd sung for his living, and an expensive yet actually tasteful watch he never dared wear around the kitchen.

Coricopat's brows rose, his grey eyes widening slightly, "Shall we go?"

"When you're ready," Mistoffelees said with a grin, looking over at Munkustrap. "You set here?"

Munkus nodded, "Yeah, go enjoy your date."

Coricopat moved over and opened the door, smiling faintly, "Off we go then."

Grinning, Mistoffelees shook his head slightly at that before stepping through the door, looking back at the other. "Do I get to ask where we're going yet?"

"I thought I'd keep it a surprise," Coricopat responded with a bit of a smile.  "Though, I have to ask.  You mentioned today was your day off?"

He laughed. "Well, it was. But then I had nothing to do and rather than fretting at the clock decided to be productive. It seemed a good idea at the time."

"Did you enjoy it at least?"

"It was productive," Mistoffelees replied. "So just as much as I ever enjoy baking. Which is quite a lot all things considered."

"Well, that's always good at least.  So I was thinking that we could go to that Greek restaurant on East Oak?"

"What happened to the surprise?" Mistoffelees laughed.

Coricopat shrugged, "I figured I should double check the idea with you in case you don't actually like Greek food."

"I do," Mistoffelees said softly, turning his watch around on his wrist.

"That's rather a nice watch, is it new?"

Mistoffelees blinked and laughed. "Oh no. It was a gift from my uncle one year in college. It was the first year he actually gave me something tasteful that I'd wear. I'm pretty sure he polled everyone he knew who knew me to figure it out."

That garnered an arched eyebrow, "Well, at least it would mean some effort went into it?"

"First Christmas we got along too," Mistoffelees laughed. "It's been improving since then. However, thanks for the card. I think I'll have it framed."

Coricopat smirked, "I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Though it is good to hear that your relationship with your uncle is improving."

"Slowly, surely," Mistoffelees nodded. "It was to come eventually."

"That is always the hope, yes," he shook his head slightly as they reached Oak.

Pausing at the door and looking at the sign, Mistoffelees took a deep breath before pushing inside. Coricopat considered that pause briefly, but followed the other, nodding to the hostess who approached with two menus to lead them to a table.

"Come here often?" Mistoffelees asked, flipping through a menu and glancing around.

"Once in a while.  I like the atmosphere, and they have delicious food."

Nodding, Mistoffelees glanced over at him, finally paying attention to what he was wearing. "Well, you fit in with the atmosphere."

That earned a slightly self-conscious smile, "Do you like said atmosphere?"

"It's nice," Mistoffelees said, offering him a smile. "It's very homey," he added, even though that made him vaguely uncomfortable.

Coricopat nodded slightly, "It's a change.  I think that may be why I like coming here."

"Not very homey where you come from?" Mistoffelees asked and snapped his mouth shut. "Sorry."

The brunet smiled faintly, but shook his head, "Don't be.  It really wasn't.  It was...professional."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said, shaking his head. "Alright, that I have never experienced. Even the Palace is much more about pretense then professionalism."

"It is rather an odd thing to grow up with.  Distant I suppose is actually the correct term when it regards parent-child relations.  Though I've only ever seen that treatment in professional settings since."

"I can't quite imagine," Mistoffelees shook his head. "I mean, not that Jones was close for quite a few years but, even so. So many people around me were. I'm just used to having people close by."

"Well, there are far worse things than distance," Coricopat shrugged, turning back to the menu to double check his order before closing it and setting it aside.

"I suppose there could be," Mistoffelees mused, still frowning slightly.

"Something the matter?"

"No, it," he shook his head. "It's just an odd topic, I guess. It's something that makes me a little sad."

"Well, that will never do.  We shall have to change the topic then, shan't we?"

Mistoffelees laughed again. "You could. How's work going for you then?"

Coricopat smiled at that, "It's going.  Nothing really pressing coming up and I like to assume that no news is good news in such cases."

"You know, I've never heard what you and Macavity do all day," Mistoffelees remarked.

"We work at the museum on 20th and Grove.  I curate, Macavity's in acquisitions."

"I find that thought as terrifying as it should be," Mistoffelees returned.

"I think Macavity may resent that," Coricopat laughed as their server came over to take their orders.

Glancing up, Mistoffelees double checked that what he wanted was actually in the menu and then ordered. The other man laced his order as well, waiting for the server to leave before turning back to Mistoffelees, "Jones raised you then?"

"Well, his staff and him," Mistoffelees grinned. "It was more of a it takes a gentleman's club to raise a kid than anything else."

Laughing, the other nodded, "I see, I think.  No siblings?"

"Just me," he said softly. "Who knows, there might have been more someday, but just me."

"Did you have any close friends growing up?"  He knew this was probably pressing too far, but he was curious.

"A few," he said, looking down and turning the fork over. "Nothing like first grade, but Jerrie was there for a lot of it, and god knows once Tugger showed up, it's hard not to be around him and not be close. He performs for others, you know? But to be friends you have to be close to him. Growing up though? I was too quiet for that."

Coricopat smiled faintly at that, "Well, you seem to have made a good life for yourself out of that."

"I'm quite fond of it," Mistoffelees said, offering him a smile. "It's becoming better all the time. Which is surprising but I certainly won't say no."

"That's always good to hear," the brunet leaned his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand.  "I have to admit that mine's been steadily improving as well."

"Well, that's good," Mistoffelees said. "I mean, improvement is good right? Even baking improves over time, though food sometimes doesn't if it's left out too long."

Laughing, Coricopat nodded, "Time certainly does lend itself to improvement."  He fell silent as the waiter appeared with their orders, murmuring a thank you as the man departed again.

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "You look nice when you laugh."

The brunet paused at that, as though trying to process it, "Thank you?" Humming, Mistoffelees turned his attention to the food.

Coricopat picked at his food, seeming to sort through it a bit before eating it. Looking over, Mistoffelees laughed. "Good to know you do that to all food. Well, to have proof of it."

"Do what?" he looked up in confusion.

"Nothing," Mistoffelees smiled before returning to his own meal.

Coricopat's brow arched before he turned his attention mostly back to his food, "Do you have a favorite food?"

"Not really?" Mistoffelees laughed. "It would be like picking a favorite kid, you know?"

"I suppose that makes sense, coming from you."  He smiled, "Do you have a favorite type of food then?"

"Greek," Mistoffelees replied, looking out over the rest of the restaurant then at Coricopat.

That got a long blink, "Then I suppose I chose well?" Mistoffelees nodded, picking at the food instead of replying yet. "Is...is everything alright?"

"It," Mistoffelees looked away again. "It became one of my ways of coping. Every Thursday night, Greek food at some place or another because for all their combined skill no one at the Palace could quite get it right. For years and years, every Thursday was Greek food."

"Why Greek?"  Coricopat asked softly.

"My dad ran a Greek restaurant," he said, still not quite looking over.

The brunet fell silent at that, trying to find something to say in response to that, but dismissing everything that came to mind as useless. Offering him a smile, Mistoffelees shrugged. "Alright, that was a mess of issues you stepped into on the first date."

Coricopat offered him a return smile faintly, "Apparently.  I am sorry to have dredged that up for you, it wasn't exactly my plan to start this out on that foot."

"Not your fault," Mistoffelees laughed. "At least you chose the right kind of food."

"Is there a wrong type of food?"  He asked, the smile finally reaching his grey eyes again.

"Not really," Mistoffelees grinned. "But your selection was excellent."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Grin slipping into a warmer smile, Mistoffelees returned his attention to the food, savoring it even as he kept glancing at Coricopat.

"So apparently Munkustrap called Macavity last week," Coricopat remarked after a few minutes.

"What?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes snapping up. "Should I be concerned?"

"No, probably not.  He was either preparing for his general expectations that Murphy's Law is permanently in effect, or panicking over something or other, possibly the condolence letter."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Oh, yes, his pre-emptive attack on Murphy's law."

Coricopat chuckled, "Experienced that then have you?"

Groaning, Mistoffelees nodded. "Jerrie got annoyed when I started making war analogies at him but it's entirely Munkustrap's fault."

"War analogies?  Dare I ask?"

"Well, with Munkustrap it's all about that war on Murphy's Law. I was telling Jerrie he'd lost the first battle in his love life, and not the war," he said and paused, grinning. "Oh, and I was so write because the coffee and cake I made him take to the guy were totally a success. Well, a busy sleep deprived architect on a deadline success, but success non-the-less."

Coricopat laughed, "Well, even that is a success.  Has he made any progress since that deadline?"

"It hasn't happened yet," Mistoffelees said, leaning back from the cleared plate and sighing happily. "I'll let you know if it helped."

Setting his utensils aside, Coricopat nodded, "I shall wait to hear, and look forward to it.  What do we think of for dessert?"

Mistoffelees considered. "Well, it depends."

"On?"

"On how much of it you would eat here, or if I can be arrogant enough to say my desserts have ruined you."

"Oh I think you can probably safely assume that your desserts have ruined me."

"You can come back if you like," Mistoffelees said, sounding unsure for the first time in a while.

Coricopat offered him a faint, if uncertain, smile, "You're sure?"

"Well, yeah," Mistoffelees rolled his shoulders. "Would I really have asked if I wasn't?"

"No, I don't suppose you would have."  He motioned for the check, handing his card over when it came, "What are you thinking of for dessert when we get back?"

"Not sure," Mistoffelees said, watching the card leave with the bill and blinking.

Coricopat glanced in the direction of the waiter, "Should I not have done that?"

"No, it's fine," Mistoffelees said. "Though that means you definitely are not paying for dessert."

That garnered another smile, "I can live with that."  He signed the receipt when it returned and pocketed the card, "Shall we then?"

"Unless you had another idea?" Mistoffelees replied, quirking a brow as he rose.

"Not at the moment, no."

"Then let us retire," Mistoffelees said, doing a half-theatric bow and gesturing him forward.

Coricopat laughed, exiting the restaurant first and holding the door for the smaller man.

"Do you always do that?" Mistoffelees asked, sliding through.

"Do what?  Hold doors?  I suppose so.  It's a habit ingrained at a young age."

Mistoffelees grinned. "Well, I think I'm confident enough in my gender and sexuality to let it continue."

Coricopat returned the grin, "Good.  Since it's a habit I'm unlikely to break."

"We'll work it out," Mistoffelees said, tilting his head and had to pause a long second, realizing what he'd just implied before heading down the street.

Blinking after him, the taller man followed quickly and fell into step beside him, "We will."

Mistoffelees paused before sliding his arm through the crook of Coricopat's elbow, tucking his hand back into his jacket pocket. He hummed, looking ahead. The other startled slightly at that, but didn't pull away, smiling faintly instead. "It's a lovely night," Mistoffelees remarked.

"It really is.  Thank you for coming out with me."

"Well, so far it's been quite a pleasure and just as lovely as the night," he said, as they crossed the bridge over the river, heading back toward the shop.

"I'm glad.  So you'd consider another evening out with me?"

Mistoffelees hummed, as if honestly considering the question. "I don't know. What do you have to offer on a second date?"

"There's an art exhibit opening at a gallery downtown that I've heard good things about.  Or there's always a movie."

"Well, if the art exhibit is opening," Mistoffelees said, happily.

Coricopat smiled brightly at that response, "It opens Friday, and is supposed to be there for two weeks."

Mistoffelees considered. "Monday?"

"Monday is certainly doable.  What time?"

"Any time," Mistoffelees shrugged. "I have the day off that week. It's one of the great things about setting my own schedule though god knows I still bake even on my days off."

Coricopat chuckled, "Well, how about we plan for four o'clock?"

"I'll be sure to be flour free by that time," Mistoffelees said, smiling.

c-c-c-c

Jerrie entered the coffee shop Wednesday morning and strolled over to the counter, "So, where's th' handsome devil who had a date last night?"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, "In the kitchen, keep your voice down and he might come out.  I've not gotten more than three words about it out of him yet."

"Well, that ain't gonna do.  Ain't gonna do at all."

Several minutes later, Mistoffelees emerged with a platter of cookies, newly frosted and smiled at Jerrie. "Hey."

Jerrie grinned, "Hey, those look good."

"Are you implying you want one?" Mistoffelees asked, arching a brow.

The red head nodded, "Yeah, I think so.  And somethin' with white chocolate?"  He looked at Munkus who nodded and set to work.  Jerrie leaned against the counter, his attention back on Mistoffelees, "So, did he eat his whole meal last night?"

"No," Mistoffelees replied. "Nor the entire cake when we got back. It was Greek food, though."

Jerrie blinked for a long moment, "How'd you do with the food?"

"Good, mostly," Mistoffelees said, handing Jerrie a cookie before placing the rest in the display case.

"You seeing him again?"

"Probably," Mistoffelees replied, glancing up at him. "How's the coffee seduction going?"

"Well, we talked when I took him th' coffee cake, but he's buried in work last I checked."

Mistoffelees hummed, making sure the arrangement was aesthetically pleasing. "Right. Busy. You know he's always going to be busy, right?"

Jerrie sighed, "I'm figurin' that out.  AIn't sure much what I c'n do about it though."

"No," Mistoffelees agreed. "And you'd probably piss him off by saying he shouldn't be busy. But until he's willing to make time for you, you're gonna have to push him a little too."

The southerner moaned quietly, "But how do I do that without putting him off?"

"Well, that you'll have to figure out," he said with a shrug, just glad the topic wasn't on him. "But I'm not handing you a free cake every time you decide to be pro-active."

"If I pay for them can I try that tack again?"

Mistoffelees laughed. "Was that a commission or are you just going to browse my shelves and take one of my cakes away?"

"Probably gonna browse y' shelves.  So, tell me more about dinner."

"What about it?" Mistoffelees asked, breezing to another point in the case.

"What did you talk about?  When're y' seein' him again?"

"We talked about lots of stuff," Mistoffelees replied, vaguely. "And I'm not sure yet," he added, not wanting any scrutiny on Monday.

"Any idea what you'll do when you do?"

"I think an art museum came up," Mistoffelees replied, paying attention to the case instead of looking at Jerrie.

Jerrie grinned, "Sounds like somethin' you'd enjoy."

Mistoffelees laughed, eyes flickering up to him. "Mmm. Yes, enjoy is the right word." He paused, considering. "Where'd you take Alonzo to a date then?"

"I...I ain't rightly sure.  I mean, I ain't real sure what he likes, y'know?"

"Well," Mistoffelees said, leaning against the counter. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well, y'know that park out by the bay?  Has some nice, small, shops and restaurants.  It's the sort of place that makes for a good day, or even just an hour or two."

"Sounds lovely," Mistoffelees said. "And judging by his current, gob smacked and lost kitten expression, Alonzo might agree, because oh my god you two are pathetic, something needed to be done, and if you'll excuse me, the kitchen needs me," he got out all in a rush, fleeing as Alonzo, who'd come in when Mistoffelees asked Jerrie where he'd take the architect on a date, stared at Jerrie.

Jerrie blushed to the roots of his hair, freezing for a long moment and trying to clear his murderous expression from his face before he turned.  He drew a deep breath and turned around finally, trying to smile and managing something that resembled one, "Ummm...hi?"

Alonzo blinked. "Hi," he managed to return, gears of his brain slogging along and trying to catch up.

"How-how long were you there?"

"I heard specific dating?" he replied, glancing at Munkustrap in a silent plea for something to jog his brain back into gear.

Munkustrap grinned as he turned his attention to making Alonzo's coffee.  Jerrie bit his bottom lip, hesitating, "Well, yeah, I mean...if, that is, if y'd want to.  I just...it was kinda hypothetical...kinda."

"Just... kinda?" Alonzo asked, blinking.

"Well, that, that sortta depends."

"On?" Alonzo asked, gratefully accepting the coffee Munkustrap handed him and dropping the money for it on the counter without looking away from Jerrie.

"If, well if you'd, if you'd like to.  Cause it can be not hypothetical easily enough, but it could stay that way if you'd rather."

Alonzo blinked again. "Oh," he managed. "The bay?"

Jerrie nodded quickly, "Yeah, I mean there're other places, but Misto asked where _I’d_ like t' go an' I like bay.  But if that doesn't work I don' mind."  Munkustrap slipped into the kitchen, shaking his head.  The more Jerrie talked the more he had the urge to tell him to quit waffling.

"Well," Alonzo said, finally, thankfully having taken several long swallows of the coffee while Jerrie talked. "Could try where you wanted to go first?"

Green eyes wide, Jerrie hesitated, "Really?"

"Well," Alonzo shrugged. "Sure? I mean, you'd have to give me a few days to carve out the free time but...."

"That...yeah, I have no issue givin' that time.  Let me know?"  Jerrie grinned, somewhere between relieved and completely shocked.

"Sure," Alonzo said, taking another sip of the coffee. "And if I get buried in paperwork you know where to find me."

"I sure do.  It...great, I--that's great."

Offering him another smile, Alonzo looked mournfully at the clock. "I... I need to get this project finished."

Jerrie nodded slightly, "Good luck.  I'll see you 'round here sometime 'round the same time t'morrow maybe?"

"I'll try," Alonzo assured him with a smile.

That earned a grin, "Take care, 'Lonzo."

"You too," he said quietly, slipping outside with the remaining coffee, waving to where Mistoffelees and Munkustrap were watching from inside the kitchen.

Jerrie watched him go before turning to look at the kitchen, "I'm not sure whether to kill you or thank you."

"We'll accept all manners of thanks," Mistoffelees replied. "However, coffee shop homicides are frowned upon."

"You should thank him, considering how long this was going to take you otherwise," Munkustrap responded, exiting the kitchen.

"Right, which is justification for not lettin' on 'Lonzo was there."

"Exactly," Mistoffelees grinned. "I saved you at least a month with well timed questions."

"'Scuse me if I don' thank y' quite yet."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "After the first kiss then."

"Then, yeah, then I'll thank y'," Jerrie blushed again, mentally cursing his pale skin. Laughing, Mistoffelees handed him another cookie on the house.

c-c-c-c

Arm slipped through Coricopat's like it had been the other night, Mistoffelees looked around the street as they stepped out of the exhibit. "That was... fascinating. Do you usually like modern art then?"

He rolled a shoulder, "I don't know.  It's not usually my favorite, but I find it interesting to see what is considered 'artistic' enough to use in a gallery exhibit of that caliber."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Right. That was a good caliber, right?"

Coricopat smiled, "Yes, that was good caliber.  Do you enjoy modern art?"

"On the days I have the slightest hope to understand it," he laughed.

"Sounds about right.  Do you have an artist, or movement that you like?"

"Some of the later Europeans, right before and running through the impressionists," he said, considering. "I like a lot of the posters from the nineteen twenties too."

Coricopat nodded, "Somehow, that fits."

"Somehow?" Mistoffelees asked, quirking an eyebrow and glancing up.

"Well, I mean if I'd been asked what sort of art I'd think you'd like, the 20s posters would have come up, and possibly the impressionist period."

"Oh god, I'm not predictable am I?" Mistoffelees laughed. "I just love the impressionists. There's so much passion and energy and color, and you can see it literally coming off the painting toward you."

"Heavens no, predictable is not what I would call you, but that passion and color suits you."

Mistoffelees smiled, pressing against his side lightly, looking out over the city as lights started to come on. "No offense to the art, but I think this is one of the most gorgeous sights in the world."

Coricopat smiled, "There is nothing quite like the city after dark."

"All these people. lighting up the darkness," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile, looking around, pausing at the height of the bridge they had to cross to return to the shop, leaning against the railing a moment.

Coricopat leaned on the railing, looking down at the river beneath, "It's a beautiful collaboration that none of them know they're a part of."

Mistoffelees laughed, brushing his hair out of his face. "Some of them might."

"Alright, that's true, but most of them don't think about it, they just turn their light on when it gets dark and don't think about it."

Mistoffelees hummed. "It's amazing what human's adjust to. A hundred years ago this was a novelty and now most don't even think about it."

Coricopat glanced at him, smiling, "Something like that.  There's quite a lot of changes that take place over a hundred years."

Pausing, Mistoffelees took Coricopat's hand in his. "Things like this."

Twining his fingers with Mistoffelees', the other nodded, "Yes, like this."

The shorter man grinned up at him, continuing to hold his hand even as he started walking again.

They reached the shop and Coricopat curled his fingers a little tighter, "It's been another delightful evening.  Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mistoffelees beamed at him. "Want anything with an ungodly amount of sugar?"

He smiled, "I think that would be a good end to the evening, yes."

"Come inside," Mistoffelees said, gesturing him forward.

Coricopat stepped inside, holding the door for the other out of habit. Laughing, Mistoffelees waltzed in, waving to the few late night regulars before heading for the kitchen.

Hesitating for a brief moment, Coricopat followed the other man behind the counter and into the kitchen. Pushing himself up on the counter, Mistoffelees looked around, considering the things he'd set aside to put out the next day. "Well..."

Coricopat sidled over, leaning against the counter next to him, "Well, what do you recommend that I haven’t tried a version of?"

"Truffles," Mistoffelees said, looking around. "There's several for tomorrow, raspberry and caramel and dark chocolate coconut for example."

Eyebrow arching, the brunet nodded, "And which of those would you suggest I try tonight?"

"All three," Mistoffelees teased. "I usually put out roughly ten flavors, you should know at this point how my recommendations run."

That garnered a laugh, "All three it is then."

Sliding down the counter without getting down, Mistoffelees found a small plate, putting several of the truffles on and handing it over.

Taking the plate, Coricopat offered Mistoffelees a small smile, "You're joining me, yes?  I can't bear to eat sweets on my own."

"You've done it before," Mistoffelees pointed out, taking a carmel truffle anyway.

Picking up a dark chocolate coconut truffle, Coricopat shook his head, "That hardly counts, as I was still in a courtship stage."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Whoa, what? You eating my desserts twice a week was a courtship? You know there are going to be days when I ply you with pastries when I don't feel good enough to eat them myself right? Or will I have to force Munkustrap to eat them too?"

"I am sure there will be, and I shall deal with them then.  But don't expect me to eat pastries daily, I do happen to like my figure as it is."  He bit into the truffle finally and his eyes widened, "Good god."

Eyebrow quirking, Mistoffelees grinned. "Is that a good good god?" he asked, his knee coming up to press against Coricopat's side. "I suppose I like your figure the way it is too."

"That's an _amazing_ good god," Coricopat answered, setting the small plate down so he could rest a hand on Mistoffelees' knee.

"Dark chocolate coconut, check," Mistoffelees nodded, grin widening.

"Are all your truffles that good?"  he arched an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"I don't know, maybe?" Mistoffelees offered, picking up one of the raspberry ones and holding it out.

Coricopat considered it for a long moment before taking it and biting into it, his eyes slipping closed as he savored the taste, "How have I not had these before?  They're criminal."

Eyes going wider, Mistoffelees laughed, trying not to blush and mostly succeeding. "You've always seemed to go for others things is all."

"My mistake, and one I do rather regret now," Coricopat admitted, picking up one of the caramel truffles.

Leaning over, Mistoffelees picked up a mocha and an Irish crème truffle, adding them to Coricopat's plate. "In fact, I seem to recall you saying you didn't even care for them."

"Well, that was before yours sent me heavenward.  My god, Mistoffelees what do you do to these things?  There's nothing illegal in them is there?"

Managing to laugh and look offended at the same time, Mistoffelees shook his head. "No! But I'll accept the heavenward thing so long as you don't stay there forever." Watching Coricopat eat the mocha truffle he munched on a hazelnut one.

Coricopat shook his head, "If I did I'd have to wait rather a long time to see you again, so I don't think that would do at all."

"No, it wouldn't at all," Mistoffelees agreed in complete seriousness.

"How did you come to find this as your calling?"

"Truffles or baking?" Mistoffelees asked, watching him fondly.

"Baking, but the truffles too," he responded, sampling an Irish crème one.

"Well, I liked my uncle's cooks a lot," Mistoffelees replied, and shrugged. "And I guess I just picked their stuff up, and then when I got into high school and college I started baking to deal with everything that was going on. It expanded from there. I think Munkustrap almost had the same initial reaction to my cooking you just did."

An eyebrow arched at that, "Did you just inform me that Munkustrap and I have something in common?"

"You like my baking," Mistoffelees replied. "As do countless other regulars. But yes, yes you do."

"I do like your baking, but I'm still not certain I'm convinced of having anything in common with him beyond that."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, not commenting, "Here," he said instead, offering Coricopat one of the dark chocolate and sea salt truffles.

That earned a bit of a grin as the older man took the truffle and bit into it, "I seriously want to know how the hell you make these things this good."

"I'm just that talented," Mistoffelees said, looking around and pausing, before looking back down to Coricopat's plate, where only half a truffle remained. He blinked at it.

Coricopat absently picked up that last piece, not really processing as he finished it off.

"Oh my god," Mistoffelees said, having gone though all the flavors and none left on the plate. "Oh my god," he repeated.

: The taller man arched an eyebrow at him, "Yes?"

"You," Mistoffelees said, flailing with one hand, trying to contain himself. "Do you want seconds?"

"I think I've had enough for tonight," he answered, though he seemed a bit regretful of that.

"You finished," Mistoffelees said, voice marveling.

"Is that so shocking?"

"Uh-huh," Mistoffelees managed and before he could really think of it, he surged forward, hands sliding around Coricopat's face and kissed him. Coricopat startled at that, but one hand moved back to help him balance and the other ended up resting against Mistoffelees' cheek as he leaned into the kiss.

Blushing, Mistoffelees moved back, blinking at him. Coricopat offered him a faint smile, "All that for finishing a dessert?"

"You have no idea," Mistoffelees smiled.

Shaking his head, the other man laughed, "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but isn't it a bit excessive?"

"You have _no_ idea," Mistoffelees repeated. "I've tried to get you to finish a whole dessert since you walked in."

Coricopat blinked, "Really?"

Mistoffelees nodded, grinning. "Took it as a personal challenge you know. If I'd known it was truffles, I would have tried that ages ago."

"Ah, but I did tell you that I didn't like truffles, or some such rubbish."

"You did," Mistoffelees agreed, twining one hand in the hair at the nape of Coricopat's neck.

Brushing his fingers through Mistoffelees' dark hair, Coricopat smiled again, "Well, if this was the end result I can't say I regret telling you that."

Laughing, Mistoffelees pressed a quick kiss to his mouth again.

"So when do we think we'll be able to go out next?"

"Well," Mistoffelees considered. "Next week? Um, Tuesday again?"

"Tuesday sounds good to me.  Where?"

"Where ever?" Mistoffelees offered. "Where would you like to go?"

"Oh, no, I chose the art exhibit and the restaurant, I think I'll leave this one up to you."

"I haven't had much of a nightlife these last couple years," Mistoffelees replied, looking unsure for a moment.

"It doesn't need to be anywhere big, or anything.  When you do, or did, where would you go?"

"Card dens are out," Mistoffelees replied and paused. "Jazz clubs mostly. Well, and Greek restaurants."

"Well, then perhaps a Jazz club?"

"Do you like Jazz clubs?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head.

"I certainly don't mind them.  I mean, I like the music from time to time, and they've a good atmosphere."

"Oh that's a ringing endorsement," Mistoffelees laughed.

Coricopat grinned, "Well, I do enjoy them.  I certainly have no objections to going to one next Tuesday."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, still grinning. "Jazz then."

"I should probably be going for tonight, though," he admitted softly, regret in his tone.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees agreed, "Early morning and all," but he sounded as regretful.

Coricopat kissed him gently again, "I'll see you later this week."

"See you then," Mistoffelees said, a small smile playing around his mouth. "Good luck until then."

"And to you.  Take care," Coricopat responded with a bit of a smile before slipping out. Sighing softly, Mistoffelees watched him go before turning a grin on his truffles.


	3. With Pleasure

That Tuesday, Jemima slipped into the shop, looking around for a telltale sign of red hair, blinking when there were two at different tables before heading for Mungojerrie. Sliding into the seat across from him, she thudded a book down.

Jerrie startled, looking up from the woodcarving in his hands to blink at her, "Jem?"

"My illustrious employer, or rather, co-employee cannot make it down for his regularly scheduled coffee and sends his regards and apparently a book as well," she said, peering at the cover. "Which apparently he cannot do with a phone call, but I suppose if I'm here I'll finally have a chance to try these truffles."

"A book?"  Jerrie blinked at her again, "Well, yes, truffles here are good."  He shook his head, snapping out of his confusion, "Supposedly Misto finally got a kiss out of them and everythin'.  You're gonna take him up some coffee, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I would never hear the end of it if I didn't. He has the worst puppy eyes, I swear. But yes, he apparently liked it a lot and was planning to share before an annoyed client showed up in person." She paused, the rest of his statement flittering through. "Wait, a kiss?"

That earned a grin, "Yeah, somethin' about the guy he's seein' finally finishing eatin' a dessert when Misto gave him a plate of truffles.  Munkustrap just 'bout had a heart attack.  Twice if you count when he told me."

"Oh, I need to hear more about this," she said, crossing her hands under her chin and leaning forward slightly. "So, someone is romancing the baker?"

"Completely.  They went t' dinner at a Greek pace, an' then he took 'im to that art show that started last week.  Just a kiss so far, I'm pretty sure Munkus'll drop dead when it gets further than that."

"Why?" she asked, looking very intrigued. "Does he have something against one of them or is he just against romance?"

"The guy Misto's seein' is his older brother's best friend.  Known 'im too long t' like the guy is my guess."  Jerrie shrugged, "Then again I ain't never seen Munkus with anyone either."

"You don't think he's secretly in love with Mistoffelees himself and jealous do you?" she asked, eyebrow arching.

"God wouldn' that jus' be a real mess.  Though I wouldn' put it past him.  But 'e's Munkus.  He'll bottle it up, clamp down on it, stay quiet an' move on.  Or I hope so, if that's the case."

"Aw," she said with a frown. "That would be so sad though, for him."

"Then I guess we'd better hope he ain't in love with Misto," he answered simply.

"Or we'd just need to hunt him down someone to move on with," she replied, perfectly content with the idea of playing match maker.

"Hey, if you c'n find 'em, y' more'n willin' to try."

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. I suppose it wouldn't be too difficult to stop here time from time and see how things are. Anyway, you should take the book and tell me what I'm supposed to take up to Lonzo."

Jerrie grinned and took the book, "Go tell Munk y' here for 'Lonzo's usual an' he'll fix y' right up."

She nodded, moving to do that before pausing and returning. "You like Lonzo, a lot, right?"

Jerrie looked up at her, blinking, "Yeah...why?"

"Because Alonzo over works himself and doesn't have a lot of other people around," she replied, giving him a long look through her glasses. "So your intentions to him better be good."

"I ain't even sure what my intentions are.  But I really like 'im.  An' I don' intend t' hurt 'im if that's what y' mean."

She smiled faintly. "That's what I was getting at. I don't need to pull out any threats toward you, do I?"

"No, no need t worry 'bout those."

"Good," she said, nodding. "Enjoy the book then."

"Thanks, wish 'im good luck from me."

"Oh, I suppose I could do that," she said, smiling.

Jerrie grinned at her, "Take care, Jem."

"You too," she said brightly, heading to the counter and catching Munkustrap's attention.

Munkustrap offered her a crooked smile as he came over, "What can I get for you, Miss?"

"I am here for a run for Alonzo's usual," she replied, considering the man in front of her, the counter, and finally lighting on the truffles. "And a whole lot of those."

He chuckled, "You must be Jemima."  He started the quadruple shot drink and fetched her several truffles, "Can I get _you_ anything to drink?"

"Not sure. Is there anything in particular you'd recommend?"

"Well, what sort of flavors do you like?  And how much caffeine do you want?"

She considered the four shots that had just gone into Alonzo's coffee. "Less than that, I promise. Um, I don't know, chocolaty things?"

He grinned, "I have just the thing.  Double shot too much?"

"I think I can handle a double shot," she said, shaking her head slightly. "There's going to be enough stressed people in the office I might need it."

That earned a quiet chuckle, "Double shot it is."  He set to work, finally presenting her with a double-shot mocha with a particular blend of chocolate flavors, "Hope you like it."

“Considering the things I've heard about this place, I'm sure I will," she said with a smile.

"Well, do stop by and see us again," Munkustrap responded, still smiling.

"I'll be sure to," she said as the door opened again, a tall and broad shouldered man coming in, looking a shade desperate for caffeine.

Munkus grinned when he spotted the other man and immediately started on the drink, "Hello, Sonya."

Sonya Vlask made a grunting sound, the closest to conversation he could be before at least a shot. Glancing over at him, Jemima decided to wait another minute longer.

The man behind the counter chuckled, handing over the double-shot beverage he'd made up, "This is your first today, right?"

Sonya blinked. "Yes and no?"

"You do remember I need to keep track for my own sanity, right?" Munkustrap asked, arching a brow at him.

"I had a coffee this morning," Sonya said. "It wasn't a two shot though."

"Alright, I suppose we won't count it, since you always have your morning coffee," Munkustrap replied.  "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Eat?" Sonya asked, voice border lining confusion. "Oh, right. Maybe?"

"Oh, good to see you today," Mistoffelees said, coming out from the kitchen and dropping a coffee cup shaped cookie in his hand. "How's our resident fish?"

"I still am not sure why you call me that," Sonya replied, munching on the cookie automatically.

"Because you drink coffee like a fish, Vlask," Mistoffelees replied with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure that much caffeine would kill your average fish, Misto," his employer remarked, leaning on the counter.

"Well, a fish that swam in a sea of coffee, rather than the ocean," Mistoffelees replied, handing Sonya another cookie.

Munkustrap laughed, "Alright, that's true.  I think the only person who comes close is Alonzo for sheer caffeine consumed."

"You mean someone actually beats Alonzo?" Jemima asked, giving the broad shouldered man an appraising look. "I don't believe it."

Sonya glanced down at her, offering an awkward smile.

"Never in a single drink, I'm not sure I want to be responsible for his heart stopping, but in comparison to Alonzo's 4-shots a day from here?"  Munkustrap shook his head, "Sonya doubles it."

"You did however manage to limit me to four shots in the morning and four in the afternoon," Sonya rumbled, taking the coffee Munkustrap had finished making.

The dark-haired proprietor smiled, "Yes, I did.  In increments of two."

"Which means I have to walk in here four times a day," Sonya sighed. "At least it goes along my beat most days. But you've ruined me for other coffee."

Munkustrap grinned, "Yes, it does mean that, but it also means that your body has some chance of metabolizing it a bit too."

Sonya just rolled his eyes and Jemima blinked. "You make him come here four times a day, really?"

"Well, usually," Sonya agreed, sipping at the coffee.

"Huh," she said, giving all three men at the counter an appraising look

"If this is his beat that day," Munkustrap nodded slightly.

"Well," she said, adjusting her glasses and smiling faintly. "I think you two would make a great couple."

Sonya choked on his coffee. "Come again?"

Munkustrap blinked at her, "Wait, we....what?  Where did...?  No, what?"

"Well, you care about his health, and he comes in here four times a day," Jemima pointed out. "You two just look good together, you know. I think it'd be cute."

Gaping at her, Munkus just shook his head, "You're crazy. You'd better get that coffee to 'Lonzo before it gets cold."

"Sure," she said, flouncing off as Mistoffelees bowed in half, laughing.

Munkustrap watched her go, shaking his head, "I think _I_ need coffee now."

"I don't know," Mistoffelees said, finally getting his giggles back under control. "She's right."

"I think I need an extra shot," Sonya said, holding the empty cup out.

Munkustrap, for once, didn't protest that idea and simply made the police officer another drink, handing it back as he started on his own, "Mistoffelees, you're as crazy as she is."

"Aw, you're protesting so much," Mistoffelees teased, as Sonya just continued drinking serenely.

"Mistoffelees, I could--" He broke off, realizing how empty that threat was and simply took a drink of his coffee instead.

"Could what?" Mistoffelees laughed. "You're still just protesting."

"Well, I was going to say fire you, but I realized what damage that would do to my profit margins."  He shook his head, "Besides, if I'm protesting too much then the accusations about me from my brother are right too and I'm jealous of you and Coricopat."

Blinking at him, Mistoffelees bent in half, laughing again. "Wait, _are_ you?" he asked, trying to clamp down on some of the laugher.

Munkustrap looked shocked, "No!  Officer Vlask present or not, I have a sudden urge to strangle you and say screw the profits."

"Yeah, but if you had a zombie baker, I'm pretty sure more brains would end up on the menu, and no one wants that," Mistoffelees replied.

"Mistoffelees," Munkus' tone held a hint of a growl.

"My kitchen needs me," he declared and beat a retreat, still laughing.

Shaking his head, Munkustrap turned back to Sonya, "I'm sorry about that."

The police officer shrugged. "So what? Threatening to kill your own baker or the extra coffee?"

"Primarily the first."

Sony rolled his shoulder. "You seemed... quite annoyed."

Munkustrap shrugged slightly, "Well, I'm growing rather tired of people taking guesses or sticking their noses into who I care about, or don't as the case might be."

"Understandable," Sonya rumbled and paused. "Is there anything you'd rather talk about then have people guess?"

That garnered an incredulous eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Sonya shrugged, finishing the coffee.

"Yes, well.  I shall see you later, then, for your other cup or three of coffee?  I currently have a baker to go berate."

"Don’t berate him too badly," Sonya replied, actively trying not to smile. "Though, if dates included more coffee, I might not say no," he added, calmly, before heading for the door.

Munkustrap gaped after him, watching him go for a long moment before making his way back into the kitchen, "I think I'm opening my scotch tonight."

"Can I have some?" Mistoffelees asked, working on another batch of truffles, unable to keep from smiling at them.

"Some, yes.  I'm thinking one drink should probably be enough...I hope."

"You hope?" Mistoffelees asked, arching a brow and glancing up at him, a laugh still playing around the corner of his mouth.

"I plan.  You know to make sure I don't have more than one or two," Munkustrap responded seriously.

"Alright, point," Mistoffelees said. "Do you really need your best scotch so badly tonight?"

"I can probably live with the third best tonight..."

Mistoffelees paused what he was doing to give him a long look. "You okay?"

Munkustrap shrugged, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Rolling his eyes, Mistoffelees sighed. "Seriously? If I'm asking you the question I assume something's wrong due to the fact you just gave Sonya two extra shots, had what almost counts as a panic at the register and am now getting your scotch out. Stop evading the question."

He had known how it would sound the moment he mentioned the scotch--he had a couple of bottles, but he never touched them except for a glass once in a great while when he was far too stressed or bordering on a panic.  Drawing a deep breath, Munkustrap shook his head, "I wasn't.  I mean, alright, yes I was avoiding the question.  I just...even if I did see him like that, and I'm not saying I do, that would not have been the way I would have chosen for it to come up at all.  And he doesn't seem averse to the idea, I don't think, but I'm not sure if that makes it better or worse."

Mistoffelees pushed himself up on the counter, watching Munkustrap. "You're not jealous, are you?" he asked, the idea having not occurred to him before and suddenly making him unsure.

Munkustrap looked at him for a long moment before he shook his head, "No.  There was a time I might have been, but no.  You're happy, and you're a dear friend, but that's all."

Mistoffelees nodded. "And... Sonya?" he asked, trying not to tease but still amused.

His expression shuttering slightly, Munkustrap shrugged, "I...I don't know."

"Not at all?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head. "He seems... solid. And hey, addicted to your job."

That garnered a faint smile, "And just directly told we'd be good together.  Like I said, not a start I would hope for."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I don't know, I set Jerrie and Lonzo off by making sure one of them didn't realize the other was behind them. It could be worse. Oh god, I am so lucky to still be alive."

Munkustrap sighed, "Well, he said he wouldn't mind it as long as the dates included more coffee..."

That got another laugh Mistoffelees quickly shut off. "Well, that I could see. It's too bad there's not a coffee theme park."

"I wouldn't be able to stand that, I spend so much time around the stuff at work--to deal with it as a location for a date?"  Munkus smiled wryly, "No theme parks."

"I couldn't actually see either of you at a theme park anyway," Mistoffelees laughed.

"Do you actually think this would even have a chance?"  Munkus asked after a long moment.

Stopping, Mistoffelees seriously considered. "If either of you wanted it to," he said finally. "Then, yeah?"

Looking back toward the main room to double check that there still weren't any customers, Munkustrap sighed, "Well, that's something at least.  I'm still having a glass of scotch tonight."

"Only if I get one too," Mistoffelees grinned.

"You know I don't believe in drinking alone," his friend replied with a smile that belied the fact that he didn't actually _trust_ himself to drink alone.

"Good. Then tonight," Mistoffelees said, sliding off the counter.

Munkustrap nodded, "Tonight."  With that confirmation and confusion still whirling about in his mind, he returned to the front of the shop to clean until the next customer came in.

c-c-c-c

Jerrie pulled his truck to a stop in one of the spaces at the bayside park.  It was a gorgeous day, the sun was bright, but there was a cool breeze coming in off the water, and though the park was busy it wasn't crowded. He glanced at Alonzo, offering him a faint grin, "Glad you could make it out t'day."

Alonzo returned the smile, a little uncertain and nodded, not mentioning how many things he'd put off, finally leaving the office with half his projects unfinished. "Yeah, thanks for, um, the idea to come?"

The redhead's grin brightened, "Come on, let's see about a couple hours an' then you can get back t' work if y' really need to."

"I probably will," Alonzo said, a bit regretfully, as he stepped out of the truck, looking around the area. "You know, I think all the years I've lived here, I might have been down here once."

"Really?"  Jerrie got out of the truck, locking the doors and moving to the other man's side.  "This was one a th' first places I found when I got 'ere."

"I, uh, wasn't that good at exploring," Alonzo replied. "Unless it was a museum or something I'd read about in a textbook."

"Are y' from 'round here originally, or did y' move 'ere?"  Jerrie asked, glancing at him.

"Moved here after college," Alonzo replied, looking around the area, tilting his head at some of the architecture and smiling.

"It's a good place t' come," Jerrie responded, his gaze following a family of four who were setting up a picnic in the shade of one of the trees.

Glancing over, Alonzo followed his look. "Did you come here with your family?" he asked, unsure how to deal with where Jerrie was looking.

Jerrie drew his gaze away, shaking his head, "Jus' my sister."

"What's your sister like?" Alonzo asked, looking around again.

Smiling fondly, Jerrie shook his head, "She's...well to start with she's my kid sister, so irritating from time t' time, but she's got a good heart, an' I wouldn' trade her for anythin'."

Returning the smile, Alonzo nodded, not really having anything to compare it with. "That sounds... nice."

"How 'bout you?  Any siblings?  Family?"  Jerrie asked, glancing at him.

"Not really," he said, spotting a coffee stand and moving over, needing something in his hands. "At least, not that I've seen or talked to in a long time."

Following him, Jerrie nodded slightly, "So no one else who pulls y' away from y' work then."

"No," Alonzo said, glancing over at him in some surprise

"I guess that makes some sense," Jerrie murmured, a bit of a smile playing around his lips.

Brows drawing together slightly, Alonzo turned instead to order the coffee, leaning against the stand before glancing back at Jerrie. "It does?"

"Well, I mean...Teazer, family, it's th' thing that keeps me from takin' jobs on th' weekend unless there ain't no other option.  Keeps me from forgettin' t' eat, makes sure I sleep some weeks.  I mean, she doens't necessarily do it 'erself, but knowin' she's there an' like as not t' worry if I don'?  It keeps me grounded in somethin' other than work, or th' like."

Alonzo tilted his head, considering the other before the arrival of his coffee took his attention away for a minute. Once he had the drink in hand, he turned to continue walking, still looking around. "Jerrie," he asked. "How long had you been watching me?"

The redhead shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging very slightly, "I...a while.  A month're so maybe?  Mebbe a little longer."

"Why though?" Alonzo asked, looking back.

He kept his gaze focused on the path ahead of them as he answered, "I, well, I mean.  I guess there's no one easy answer t' that.  I mean, y' caught m' eye, but more'n that, y' always seemed, I dunno, haggard a bit.  Guess I kinda wanted t' see if that'd change.  An' I got drawn in, y' smart, y' handsome, yeah y' overwork y'self, but y' got a lot goin' for y' too."

"Most people stop at the over worked," Alonzo said quietly, considering him.

Jerrie shrugged, glancing at him again, "I ain't everybody.  Aint never been, an' I sure ain't inclined t' be."

That got a smile out of the other. "I suppose everybody else is over rated then."

Grinning a bit, Jerrie shrugged, "Mebbe so. Did Jemima tell y' about the chaos she caused in poor Munkustrap's mind that day y' sent her down with the book?"

"No?" Alonzo offered. "But she did seem pleased with herself."

"She tried t' set 'im up with Officer Vlask.  Or somethin'.  Said they'd make a good couple an' sent him into a panic."

Blinking at him a moment, Alonzo laughed, the sound almost rusty out of him, nothing like how easily it came out of Mistoffelees. "Vlask? Vlask and Munkustrap? Truly? How'd she settle on _that_?"

Chuckling, Jerrie shook his head, "Munkus is concerned about Vlask's well-being an' makes him come in 4 times a day if he wants as much caffeine as he needs t' get through it."

"Right," Alonzo said and nodded. "So, concern about well being now means passionate love affair?"

"Apparently to Jemima. Or at least grounds for them t' date.  I'm not sure if that or Vlask not protesting it threw Munkus more off balance."

"He didn't protest?" Alonzo asked and shook his head slightly. "Poor Munkus. On the other hand... I suppose Jemi considers that grounds to date in that shop." As he spoke he gave Jerrie another look, sipping from the coffee cup.

Jerrie offered a slightly sheepish smile, "Well, from what she's seen it might just be."

Alonzo nodded, accepting that. "Is there anywhere here in particular you like?"

The redhead nodded toward a quayside shop, "That place there, it's a woodworker, does most of his own carvings but sells some things made by other locals tool, it's also th' start of the boardwalk, which is a nice path."

Alonzo looked over at him. "Did you make anything in there?"

That earned a shrug, "A couple trinkets.  I do a bit of carvin' sometimes, but it ain't much."

"I'd still like to see it," Alonzo replied. "I already got beat to showing off my own work by Jemi after all."

"Well, then I guess there ain't no harm in it," Jerrie answered as he pushed open the door to the shop.

Following him, Alonzo looked around, unused to seeing so much wood in one area, his firm much more interested in modernist styles.

Jerrie nodded to the man behind the counter before slipping between two of the shelves, leading the way past several intricate carvings in an assortment of different woods.  He stopped at a corner display near one of the large windows in the shop, "Like I said, they ain't much to write home about."

Alonzo followed him, being distracted by several of the other carvings before stopping in front of Jerrie's, tilting his head to consider them better. The carvings were simple enough, mostly animals, though there was an unfurled rose carved from cherry wood, the petals delicate and curled.  Each carving utilized the grain of the wood in the shape of the object in some way--here it mimicked the lay of fur, there the texture of a leaf.

"These are amazing," Alonzo said, and truly meant it. "I mean, they're not very big but that makes them even more interesting," he added, leaning down to look more closely at the rose, touching one of the petals lightly before drawing his hand back.

Jerrie offered him a skeptical glance, but shrugged, "They're somethin' t' keep my hands busy an' give me somethin' t' focus on."

Picking up a small bird, Alonzo turned it over in his hands, smiling. "If you say so."

"It's really jus' a matter of seein' what comes when th' knife touches wood."

"Well," Alonzo said, turning the bird over. "I still think it's great."

Jerrie grinned a bit, "Thanks.  I c'n see 'bout carvin' y' one if y' like?"

Blinking over at him, Alonzo tilted his head. "Would you?"

Shrugging, he nodded, "Yeah.  Of course."

"I still like this one," Alonzo said, holding up the bird.

Jerrie smiled ruefully, "Well, I've never been able to duplicate a carvin'.  I could see if he'll give that one back t' me if y'd like it."

"I could buy it," Alonzo replied, arching a brow too. "I mean, it's not like I spent my money on anything except rent and coffee."

The redhead shrugged, it grated on him to have Alonzo buy something that he would have preferred to simply give the other, "If y' want t' buy it."

Alonzo paused, considering him. "Would it bother you?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I, maybe a bit.  Y'see," he considered how best to put it.  "These ones, here in th' shop, they're th' ones I don't have anyone t' give them to.  They're th' ones that didn' come away from th' final knife cut knowing who they belonged to.  An' if y' want one of 'em, well, then it doesn' belong here.  It's s'possed t' be a gift then.  An' I sound like I'm completely nuts, don' I?"

"No," Alonzo said after considering. "No, I think I get it. But, I guess, I'm used to exchanges much more then gifts and..." he paused again. "Maybe I could buy this one, so while you work on a carving you want to give me, I can have this one on my desk."

Jerrie studied him for a long moment before he nodded, "That...yeah that could work."

"And you'd be okay with that?" Alonzo asked again, wanting to make sure.

He nodded very slightly, "I think so.  It's a placeholder then, rather than th' gift."

"Yeah," Alonzo said, nodding, though sure he wasn't going to give up the bird later anyway.

"Well, what say y' purchase it an' we see 'bout a bit more of a walk b'fore we head out?"

Alonzo nodded, cradling the carving carefully in his hands, knowing it wasn't fragile but feeling like the small finch might break if he pressed down on it too much. Jerrie offered him a faint smile as he wove his way back through the shelves of carvings to the front of the shop.

c-c-c-c

The next day, Teazer sighed dramatically, draping herself over the counter. "God. Don't you want to smack their heads together?" she asked, gesturing to where Alonzo and Jerrie were sitting together after their first date.

"I find myself giving them lots of chocolate and caffeine inclined concoctions instead," Mistoffelees said, watching them fumbling over their sentences but smiling at each other. He paused at Teazer's look. "What?"

"Misto, how long have I known you?" she asked, pushing a strand of her red hair back toward where it was in a messy braid, curls escaping every which way.

"Since your uncle worked on the Palace when I was nine, why?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion of where this was going.

"Oh," she shrugged. "Just wondering on how long you were going to hide having a boyfriend from me."

"Just until you asked that question," he replied mildly, adding the whipped cream carefully to her cup and ignoring her look. "I'm not sure I would call him a boyfriend yet."

Sighing again, she rolled her eyes. "And this will be date...?"

"Three," Mistoffelees admitted. "And... Well, we did kiss."

"You got a kiss?" Teazer yelped and when several people looked at her, shook her head. "He's your boyfriend then. I expect to meet him. I call childhood friend privilege."

"His childhood friend is Macavity," he pointed out.

"Never mind," she said quickly.

"How's Tugger doing?" Mistoffelees asked snidely and she blushed, looking away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh," he said, shaking his head. "When there's a wedding, you'll invite me, yeah?"

"Please," she said, tucking another hair back. "You'd be his best man and oh god it is nothing like that. Get your mind out of.. .well not the gutter but the bride's bouquet. We're friends. Who occasionally do semi-romantic things and why am I still talking to you?"

"Take your cocoa," he replied. "And go back to stalking your brother and his boyfriend."

Rolling her eyes again, she took the cup and retreated. "I want details on this date, this time," she said, on her way.

"Sure," he said under his breath, stomach doing a slow flip as he tried not to think about it. Years had passed since someone made him this nervous on a regular basis.

c-c-c-c

Coricopat opened the door to the jazz club, holding it open for Mistoffelees before stepping inside.  His grey gaze swept around the club before settling on the many beside him. Mistoffelees gave him a hesitant smile, looking around again and feeling oddly like coming home. "Table or bar?" he asked.

Coricopat rolled a shoulder, "Your choice, though a table would be more private."

"Do you come to a jazz club to be private?" Mistoffelees asked, looking around the Scarlet Mask again and trying not to think about how many people he recognized.

The other chuckled, "Oh probably not.  Let's see about a couple of seats at the bar then."

Weaving his way through the crowd, Mistoffelees nodded at the bartender, who just raised an eyebrow at him before starting on Mistoffelees' usual drink.

"Well, they don't seem to have forgotten you," Coricopat commented, perching next to the other man.

"Hard to forget apparently," Mistoffelees said, tilting his head back and blushing faintly. "What'll you have to drink?"

"Just a gin and tonic."  Coricopat answered, meeting the bartender's eyes rather than Mistoffelees'.  He turned his attention back to the smaller man, "And yes, I am quite certain you're hard to forget."

Unsure how to reply, Mistoffelees glanced back at the stage, getting a chin lift from Bombalurina to show that she noticed him watching her before turning back to crooning out the song. "Yeah," he said. "Apparently."

"Do you miss it?" the brunet asked after a moment.

"Yes and no," Mistoffelees replied, meeting his eyes in the dimmer light and smiling. "There's not many kicks like performing and doing it well. But I have a stable, wonderful life in a bakery where I get flour in my hair every day. That doesn't work so well on stage."

Coricopat smiled faintly at that, "I'll be honest?  I'm somewhat glad you moved on to baking."

"Why?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head.

"Because I highly doubt I would have met you had you stayed here."

"I thought you liked jazz clubs?" Mistoffelees asked, looking around. "It's entirely possible you would have met me, isn't it?"

"I do like jazz clubs, but meeting you and being able to come in twice a week to talk to you over a slice of cake is rather different than meeting in this sort of atmosphere."

"And if we had met here?" Mistoffelees asked, curious.

"I honestly don't know."  Coricopat considered, "I probably would have found you charming, handsome, good company, but I also don't think I would have made it in as much.  The coffee shop was on my way home."

"That seems like a small barrier to romance," Mistoffelees said, turning in his stool to consider him. "If I had charmed you, wouldn't you have come?"

"Oh, you had already charmed me before we met at the coffee shop.  I just found it difficult to find a way to talk to the performer of the night."

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "What?" he asked, voice soft and almost lost in the crowd.

"I saw you sing, a couple of times.  You charmed me completely."

"But you never said?" Mistoffelees asked quietly. "Never came to talk to me?"

"I'm..." Coricopat shook his head, "I wasn't sure it was relevant.  And, no I didn't come up to talk to you.  I was usually with Macavity, but beyond that I'm not usually one to approach someone unless I have some hint about the reception."

"But you knew your reception at the bakery?" Mistoffelees asked.

He shrugged very slightly, "Perhaps a bit more than I did here."

"Well then I'm glad," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile. "Also I'm glad you kept coming."

Coricopat returned the smile, "So am I."

As Mistoffelees opened his mouth to say something, arms snuck around his waist. "You didn't tell me you were coming," Bomba crooned into his ear and he smiled.

"Darling, would you have put on a show?" he asked, tilting his head back and she rolled her eyes, looking instead at Coricopat with a steady gaze, as if considering whether he deserved to pass or be cooked instead.

Coricopat offered her a hesitant smile at that look, his gaze moving to Mistoffelees and then to Bombalurina's arms coiled around the smaller man's waist.

"Bombs, be a sweat heart and leave the new boyfriend alone," Mistoffelees admonished.

"Oh, is that what he is?" she asked and glanced down. "Is this why you were showing off?"

He shrugged, trying to brush that aside. "Maybe."

"Well then," she said, moving over to offer Coricopat her hand. "I'm sure it's lovely to meet you and I someday look forward to getting to know you."

The brunet considered her for a long moment before shaking her hand, "You as well.  It would be nice to get to know some of his friends besides Munkustrap."

"Oh, Munkustrap," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Be nice to him," Mistoffelees laughed. "He's so terribly over worked and now someone's trying to set him up with regulars."

Looking at him a long moment, she threw her head back and laughed, exposing the long line of her throat, the sound rich and deep. "Please. Please tell me that's going to become a thing."

"Officer Vlask was not adverse," Mistoffelees replied, grinning impishly and she chuckled again.

Coricopat chuckled sipping his drink, "Oh how I wish I could have seen Munkus' face then."

"He got into the scotch that night," Mistoffelees said. "Third best though, so it was mostly okay."

Still laughing, Bombalurina shook her head before holding both her hands out to Mistoffelees. "Come now," she commanded.

"Bomba," Mistoffelees started.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You'll have plenty of time for dating. For now, impress him."

Coricopat arched an eyebrow, "Impress me?"

He glanced back, a little hopelessly. "She wants me to sing."

Bomba nodded firmly. "Of course I do. How often do you come in here anymore, huh? Just one set, it'll make the regulars so happy."

His date shrugged, "If you want to, go ahead.  I'll be here."

Mistoffelees looked back at him again, offering him a hesitant smile before he finally allowed Bomba to pull him off the stool and toward the back.

Coricopat smiled faintly, leaning back against the bar and watching them go.

A short while later, the light dimmed around the stage at the start of the next set. Only instead of Bombalurina striding out in her sparkly black dress with the slit up the skirt, Mistoffelees appeared, a spare fedora looking entirely at home on his head as he approached the microphone.

Applause started before he even reached it, the Scarlet Mask having regulars stretching back years. The first song he sang was a show stopping number, full of sound and rhythm, melding for the second song into one long croon.

Hating to admit how much he'd forgotten about Mistoffelees' singing voice, Coricopat listened enraptured.  His entire focus on the man on stage he could feel his cheeks heating up slightly at the song, at how Mistoffelees looked under the lights, and at how at home the younger man appeared.

Halfway through the song, Mistoffelees sought Coricopat out through the lights, holding his eyes, and putting even more passion into the song, his gaze making it abundantly clear--to Coricopat at least and anyone else following where he looked--who he was singing for.

Coricopat's lips curled upward at that, holding Mistoffelees' gaze through the rest of the song, the words and music shooting through him.  He absently fingered the knot of his tie, loosening it without entirely meaning too as the song started to come to a close.

Finally taking his eyes away for the third song, Mistoffelees concluded with a more upbeat number, getting a round of applause and cheers when he bowed, backing away from the small stage.

As soon as Mistoffelees finished his third song, Coricopat was on his feet and slipping through the crowd to the door where Mistoffelees and Bombalurina had originally exited. Coming through the curtain, Mistoffelees paused when he found the bar empty before noticing where Coricopat was moving.

Coricopat hesitated when he spotted the other, offering him a smile. Returning the smile, Mistoffelees approached. "Hey."

"Hey yourself.  I had nearly forgotten what magic your voice creates."

"Magic?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes widening and he had to swallow.

Coricopat slid an arm around the other's waist, nodding, "Magic."

A blush colored Mistoffelees' cheekbones and one hand came up to rest on where Coricopat's tie had been loosened, blinking at that. "O-oh. I suppose I can live with that."

"Am I allowed to kiss you here?"  The other murmured from where he'd leaned down so he could speak right into Mistoffelees' ear.

"If you felt the need," Mistoffelees replied, voice a little breathy as he leaned up against the other, tilting his head into the whisper.

That garnered a bit of a smirk as Coricopat pulled him closer and leaned down to capture his lips, ignoring any and all of the people around them. Hands coming up to his shoulders, Mistoffelees pressed into the kiss, leaning up on his toes.

One hand moving to tangle in Mistoffelees' hair, Coricopat parted his lips slightly and leaned down further into the kiss. With a startled gasp, Mistoffelees drew back, looking up at him with wide eyes and glad they were mostly hidden still by the curtain. "We should--" he started and got distracted just staring at Coricopat's mouth.

The brunet's lips quirked upward, "Should?"

"Not sure, what should we do?" he asked, mouth opening and he forcefully shut it again, pupils blown wide.

"Leave here perhaps?"  His arm coiled just a hair tighter, pulling Mistoffelees closer still.

Mistoffelees nodded quickly. "We could, yes, yes."

"Then let's get out of here," Coricopat leaned down for one more brief but passionate kiss before pulling back.

"Okay," Mistoffelees said, looking vaguely dazed before heading quickly for the door.

Following close on his heels, Coricopat waited until they were outside again before kissing Mistoffelees again, "Where-where to?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees said, trying to focus on the issue and being distracted.

Nipping at the smaller man's lower lip, Coricopat considered briefly, "My apartment's not far from here..."

"Oh," Mistoffelees considered. "If you'd like?"

"I'm the one who suggested it.  Do you mind?"

"Well, no? If you're sure, suggestion or not," Mistoffelees said and blinked.

Coricopat nodded, stepping back and twining his fingers with Mistoffelees', "I'm sure.  Come on then."

Wrapping his hand around the other's, Mistoffelees nodded, following. They made it to Coricopat's apartment building easily enough, though he kept pausing on the way up to the actual apartment to kiss Mistoffelees again.  Finally reaching his door and getting it open, the brunet stepped inside and drew the younger man along with him.

Laughing, Mistoffelees followed him. "God, if I'd know, I'd have serenaded you earlier."

Coricopat chuckled, kicking the door closed and pulling Mistoffelees close again, "Well, I hardly expected this to come of it."

"Really?" Mistoffelees teased. "Whatever did you when you went to the club before?"

"I didn't know the singer for a start," Coricopat trailed a hand down the other's spine.

Shivering, Mistoffelees arched his back. "And if you had?"

"Well, if I had," he leaned down and nipped at Msitoffelees' jaw line, "and I was dating him," a kiss on the corner of the other's mouth, "then it might well have ended up here."

"Often?" Mistoffelees asked, hands resting on Coricopat's shoulders, turning his head to nuzzle at Coricopat's temple.

The taller man did his best to guide them across the main room toward the bedroom, "Quite probably."

Biting his lip, Mistoffelees pressed against him, hands moving to where Coricopat's tie hung loosely. "When did this happen?" he asked, already working on pulling it off, sliding the red silk off, draping it over the back of a chair.

"Second song, midway through I think," Coricopat responded, one hand tracing the waistband of Mistoffelees' pants.

Breath catching, Mistoffelees looked up at him. "How did I miss you before?"

"I stuck to the shadows and the booths rather than the bar," he responded, offering another biting kiss.

"Fuck," Mistoffelees managed, scraping a hand down Coricopat's back, the other tangling in his hair. "Wish you hadn't."

Coricopat arched at that touch, "G-god, you and me both."

Groaning, Mistoffelees pulled him back into a kiss. "Remind me to sing for you more often."

"I'll remind you later."  Coricopat murmured against the smaller man's mouth, "We're far too clothed right now."

“Was that a suggestion?" Mistoffelees teased.

"More than," he replied, starting on Mistoffelees' shirt.

Laughing, Mistoffelees pulled Coricopat's shift out of his pants, working on unbuttoning it, though still distracted as he kept leaning in for kisses.

c-c-c-c

Munkustrap made his way downstairs to the shop early the next morning.  He hadn't slept much the night before, worrying on and off about Mistoffelees whether he should have been or not.  He started getting the machines warmed up and set out the pastries that the baker had prepared the day before.  Opening the doors nearly an hour early he glanced at the clock and sighed, realizing far less time had passed than he'd been expecting.  Mistoffelees, assuming he hadn't completely missed the time, should be back within another half an hour or so.  Determining that, Munkustrap turned his attention to the main room, making sure it was clean and ready for any customers.

Several minutes later, the bell over the door rang, Mistoffelees slipping inside and pausing before he started toward the kitchen. "Hey."

Munkustrap looked up from the table he was wiping down, "Hey yourself.  How was your night?"

"It was," Mistoffelees paused, considering before smiling. "Good."

That earned an arched eyebrow, "Where'd you go again?"

"Back to the club," Mistoffelees replied, taking off his jacket and putting it up on the door into the kitchen.

"And that led to you ending up at his place?"  Munkustrap made himself a drink while they talked, deciding that for once he could stand to actually have some caffeine on board before the work day really started.

"It did, yeah," Mistoffelees said, carefully. "Why? Does it bother you?"

Munkus shook his head, "No, of course not.  Suppose I just wasn't expecting you to end up there after your third date."

Mistoffelees frowned. "Does it matter that we did?"

"No," his boss shook his head.  "No, it really doesn't."

"Then why are you--?" Mistoffelees started to ask and sighed.

"What?"  Munkustrap turned around to face the kitchen.

"Looking like I slapped you?" Mistoffelees finished.

The other blinked at him for a long moment, "Well, it might have been nice to know you weren't coming back to the apartment last night, honestly."

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said quietly. "If I'd known..."

Munkustrap ran a hand over his face, sighing softly, "Don't worry about it.  It's fine, just...try to call or something next time maybe?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "When I'm not being swept away by the moment, I'll try. I'll really try Munkus. Even if it means smuggling the phone into the bedroom."

His roommate offered him a bit of a smile at that, "Alright.  Thanks, that's all I can ask."

"I am sorry," Mistoffelees said again, rolling his sleeves up to start kneading the dough.

Munkustrap shook his head, "It's alright.  You had a good time at the club?"

"Bomba made me sing," Mistoffelees replied, smiling faintly at the table as he worked.

"How many songs?"  Munkustrap's smile was evident in his voice.

"Three," he replied. "One set. And um, then we sorta left really abruptly."

That garnered a chuckle, "So that's his secret then? Your voice?"

"Apparently," Mistoffelees said, smiling and humming under his breath. "It seemed to work rather well," he added.

"Well, I suppose that's something good to know for your future reference.  When are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees said and smiled. "I sorta, uh, woke up, told him to go back to sleep which I'm not sure if it worked or not, and bolted here."

Laughing, Munkustrap shook his head, "Well at least we can somewhat assume he'll be by here eventually."

"Hopefully," Mistoffelees agreed, smiling. "Are you going to put up the open sign yet?" he asked, titling his head to where he could see the door. "I think the first costumer of the day wants in."

Munkustrap blinked, rousing himself and making his way over to turn the sign and unlock the door for said customer. Sonya offered him a faint smile. "Early shift today. Don't open early on my account."

Returning the smile and retreating to the counter, Munkustrap shook his head, "Oh we're all set to open, might as well have the door unlocked at this point anyhow."

Giving him a faint smile, Sonya nodded, waving at Mistoffelees who was still humming in the kitchen. "Well, I suppose it's something of an honor to be first in, hm?"

Munkustrap grinned, "I could be considered that, yes.  Anything special we can get you at this hour?"

Sonya grunted. "Coffee. I don't care what, just coffee."

Making up Sonya's usual, Munkustrap looked him over, "Anything for breakfast?"

"Um," Sonya started to consider and Mistoffelees came out with a plate with several egg biscuit sandwiches, which he'd made for himself, Munkustrap and Sonya after setting the pastries to bake.

"You're not getting a choice," Mistoffelees declared.

Munkustrap blinked rapidly at his employee, "Come again?"

"What do you mean?" Mistoffelees asked innocently, setting the breakfast food on the counter between the three of them. "You need to eat too you know."

Munkustrap handed Sonya his drink, "Alright then...anything to drink, Misto?"

He shrugged, returning to the kitchen, whistling now and Sonya blinked after him. "He seems... chipper," he managed, eating with one hand and downing coffee with the other.

Watching him go, Munkustrap nodded, "He had a good night out."

"Ah," Sonya said and paused, considering Munkustrap. "You seem more relaxed then you have in a few days."

Turning his attention back to the other, he finally picked up one of the sandwiches, "Really?  How do you mean?"

Sonya shrugged, not wanting to press on the fact Munkustrap had been all but ignoring him since Jemima declared them compatible. "Oh, you know," he said vaguely instead, sipping at the coffee.

That earned an arched eyebrow, but Munkustrap let it slide, "How are things going for you?"

Sonya rolled his broad shoulders. "The usual. Cases I am not always sure I can solve, and the constant every day crime of a city. But, there are some spots that are brighter than others, as there usually is."

The shop owner hesitated for a long moment, keeping his gaze focused on the counter, "Did, did you mean what you said a few days ago?"

"Which bit?" Sonya asked. "That I wouldn't mind the idea of dating someone like you?"

He nodded, glancing up, "Yes, that bit."

Sonya smiled faintly. "Munkustrap, I am not much in the habit of saying things I do not mean."

Running a hand over the back of his neck, Munkustrap smiled disbelievingly, "That..." He paused again, "Would you like to give it a try?"

"Would you?" Sonya returned, also in some surprise. "The idea did not seem to please you before."

"The idea terrified me before," he corrected.  "There's a difference.  I...I didn't expect it to come up like that, if it came up at all."

Tilting his head, Sonya took another of the breakfast sandwiches. "Had you considered it before?" he asked.

Munkustrap nodded very slightly, "Yes.  I mean, briefly."

"Well, if you'd considered it before," Sonya nodded. "And it is not just because your baker suddenly has a boyfriend or a stray comment, then yes, I might well not mind trying."

"No, neither of those is the reason," Munkustrap assured him quickly, trying to sort out where this was coming from and if it really had a chance of even making it through one date.

"Good," Sonya nodded again. "Because frankly, there are a lot of coffee shops along my route."

That earned an uncertain smile, "Does that mean what I think it means, Sonya?"

"Well, it means I chose this one continuously for a reason," Sonya shrugged and smiled, the corners of his mouth twitching up. "Though I suppose this means I will have to stop sneaking shots in some other shops now, will it not?"

"For your own health I'd advise it," Munkustrap's smile brightened.  "I'll even increase the shots in your first and third cups to three if you do so."

Sonya laughed, the sound soft and low like it was not all that used to coming through. "Well, for that, I thank you."

"You're quite welcome."  He glanced toward the clock, "What time's your shift this morning?"

"Another fifteen or so minutes," Sonya replied, with a small sigh.

"Well, you always know where to find the coffee to get through that shift."

Sonya laughed again, nodding. "And perhaps, sometime, more?"

Munkustrap smiled faintly, "Yes."

"Then I'll come by over lunch," Sonya replied. "If you would not mind? And maybe have the chance to talk?"

"I wouldn't mind at all.  Our rush is usually later in the afternoon, so that should be perfect."

"Excellent," Sonya said, giving him a smile before finishing the coffee and inclining his head. "Until lunch?"

Munkustrap nodded, offering him another smile in return, "Until lunch."

As he left, Mistoffelees poked his head out of the kitchen, throwing some confetti at Munkustrap. "Horray, huzzah."

His boss offered him a long look, "Confetti, really?"

"Well, I had some," Mistoffelees grinned impishly and retreated.

Munkustrap shook his head, but couldn't seem to lose his smile as he returned to work--starting with sweeping up the confetti.

c-c-c-c

At lunch time, Macavity whirled into the shop, pausing as he took in the bakery case. "Is there a carnival in town or did you just really enjoy sex last night?" he asked Mistoffelees, who was standing behind the counter while Munkustrap and Sonya talked.

"Um," Mistoffelees said, cheekbones coloring and then he just grinned.

"Good god," Macavity drawled, looking back down at the rows of red velvet cupcakes with small sugar masks on the frosting, all in shade of red and black and gold and white, as well as dark truffles rolled in gold and red sprinkles, red and white frosted card shape cookies, and an abundance of heavy dark chocolate cakes next to the usual assortment of coffee cup cookies and croissants and biscuits.

Munkustrap paused in his conversation long enough to call over to his brother, "Macavity, be nice.  Coricopat probably has a thing or two to say if you persecute him too much."  He returned his attention to Sonya with a murmured apology.

Coricopat entered just in time to hear that, nodding, "Munkustrap's absolutely right, Macavity.  And there are words I never thought I would hear coming from my mouth."

Sonya just looked amused as Mistoffelees really considered slinking back to the kitchen, but his grin lit up his entire face when Coricopat entered.

"Really great sex then," Macavity said, and nodded to himself before requesting some of those cupcakes and going to crash Munkustrap's and Sonya's table.

Coricopat elbowed Macavity sharply as he walked past him.  Strolling over to the counter, he leaned against it and offered Mistoffelees a smile, "Hello, you."

"Hey you," Mistoffelees replied, automatically leaning down to hand him some truffles.

"How are you today?"  He accepted the truffles, sampling one and doing his best not to react as he had previously to them.

"Pretty good," Mistoffelees said, color still staining his cheekbones. "How about you? I'm sorry for running out so fast this morning."

"It's been a good day.  I understood, you had to get to work before opening," Coricopat assured him.

"Good," Mistoffelees said with a grain, leaning his elbows against the counter,  glancing over at where Macavity was working his way through a cupcake and informing his brother of a new antique he'd found by possibly questionable, back alley means, simply smirking at Sonya's look of concern. "Had all these ideas to bake," Mistoffelees added, wanting to bury his face in his hands.

Coricopat turned enough so he could observe the trio at the table, while still keeping most of his attention on Mistoffelees.  He couldn't help but smirk at Munkustrap's borderline horrified look at Macavity's account of the antiquity.  Glancing at the bakery case, his eyes lit ever so slightly, "They look amazing."

"I was very inspired," Mistoffelees said and only hoped that didn't sound as cheesy as it could.

That garnered a quiet laugh, "Well, if that's what we're calling it now."

Mistoffelees hummed, leaning forward to sing a few bars of a song into Coricopat's ear. The brunet allowed his eyes to slip closed and he swallowed hard, "That's not fair..."

Smirking, Mistoffelees drew back. "Have a cupcake?" he offered instead.

Grey eyes opening again, Coricopat glanced at him and nodded after a moment, "I can hardly say no to that."

Laughing, Mistoffelees handed him one of the red velvet cupcakes, with a small black and gold mask. He traced a finger around the edge of the mask, "Masks?  Interesting choice."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "It was the mood, don't worry. I'm not wearing any sort of mask around you."

That earned a bit of a smile, "Good.  I'm glad of it.  They're quite elegant though."

"I like elegant," Mistoffelees said with a grin.

"As do I.  Elegant, with a hint of the exotic mystery that sometimes arises."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Please say you aren't describing me via my cupcakes."

Coricopat grinned, "And if I was?"

"Well," Mistoffelees started, distracted for a moment as Sonya rose, murmuring a good bye directly into Munkustrap's ear.

"Oh my god, is everyone in here dating?" Macavity yelped as Sonya flashed him an almost cheeky grin and left, pulling his hat back on on the way.

"Well," Mistoffelees tried again. "I suppose that wouldn't be so bad."

Munkustrap watched Sonya go, a slight smile on his features before he rolled his eyes, turning back to his older brother with a quiet, "Well you aren't."

Coricopat's brows rose sharply at the exchange at the table, a smirk toying around his lips before he glanced at Mistoffelees, "Then I suppose I rather was.  What do you say to dinner after work tonight?  An evening in perhaps?"

Mistoffelees blushed, laughing at the dark look Macavity was giving his brother. "Should I bring extra truffles?"

"I think so, and I'll cook.  Anything special you'd like?"  A smile curled Coricopat's lips as he watched Mistoffelees watch the brothers.

Returning his gaze back to Coricopat, Mistoffelees leaned over the counter and kissed him lightly. "Surprise me."

Coricopat reached up to rest his hand on the back of Mistoffelees' neck to keep him from pulling back too far so he could kiss him briefly again, "With pleasure."


End file.
